Sea Change
by carcassi
Summary: An unexpected friend helps Clark take off his Lana blinders and see Chloe in a new way. Chlark of course, plus Clark Chloe Lex friendship. NEW STORY starts with Chapter Three, in which the Chlark romance heats up. COMPLETE as of 6 7 2006!
1. Chapter 1

**Sea Change**

**By Carcassi**

**Rating:**PG-13

**Pairings:**Chlark (hints of Clana in the beginning); Clark-Chloe-Pete friendship

**Spoilers:**None, really. Early Season 2-ish, but in my AU, "Tempest" and "Vortex" never happened.

**Disclaimer:**Not mine. This is just for fun.

**Summary:**An unexpected friend helps Clark look at Chloe in a new way. Sequel of sorts to **Margrok**'s story **_Dip. _**(It's not necessary to read it first, but it's pure, Season 1-style fun. Do go read and enjoy!)

As the hot August sun beat down on the Kansas River, Clark Kent, in a pair of bright red swim trunks, stretched out his long frame in the bottom of the old motorboat and happily soaked up the rays. His big feet reached almost to the stern of the little boat, where his two best friends, Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross, stood earnestly discussing strategy.

"How do I get in that thing?" Clark's eyes were shut, but he smiled at the skepticism in Chloe's voice.

"I'll pull it close to the boat, Chlo'. No problem."

"Maybe no problem for _you_. _You're _not wearing a string bikini. Even if I can manage to hop onto that overgrown floating lifesaver without losing anything vital, how'm I supposed stay aboard when the boat starts moving?"

Pete sighed loudly. "First off, quit calling it a 'lifesaver,' doofus. It's just a big inner tube my dad got out of a truck and tied to the boat for my brothers and me to ride in. I've been up and down the river in it dozens of times since I was, like, six years old. It won't bite, I promise! Dad even put handles on it, so you can hold on as much as you want. You won't fall off, not with my brother Bill steering the boat."

Chloe still sounded suspicious. "If it's so safe, why didn't you ask Lana to try this too?" As always, Clark's ears perked at the mention of Lana, who inspired so many of his romantic daydreams. Now he imagined the two of them sharing a small sailboat, laughing together as her long, dark hair whipped in the breeze. . . . He sighed. Why hadn't Pete asked her along?

"I did," Pete answered Chloe with a verbal shrug. "She said she needed to study."

"You mean she chickened out," came the quick retort. "Bet you five dollars she turns up just as we get back. For crying out loud, classes don't even start for another two weeks!" Clark wondered why Chloe was being so hard on Lana. After all, Lana had been badly frightened last week, and it was all his fault….

Pete echoed Clark's thoughts. "Well, she was pretty scared last week by that gigantic black fish in Clark's swimming hole. Remember? I didn't see it, exactly, but Lana said it kinda looked like a shark, except uglier."

"I remember." Just a hint of sarcasm tinged her voice. "I was there too, Pete. In the water, just as frightened as Lana. But here I am, ready to take the plunge on this tube thing, so to speak. If I can do it, why can't Lana?"

Clark realized, guiltily, that Chloe was right. Both girls _had_ been terrified when the giant creature everyone in Smallville called "Big Fin" surprised them while they were taking a dip in the Kent swimming hole. The fish turned out to be harmless, but being "attacked" by a six-foot cross between a shark and a catfish couldn't have been any fun for either one of them. Why did he and Pete assume that Lana would take it harder than Chloe? Odd he hadn't wondered about that before.

Pete chose to ignore the question. "You're just stalling," he accused. "C'mon--All aboard!"

Clark sat up just in time to enjoy a rear view of Chloe's shapely figure as she leaned out to catch the inner tube. In another minute she was perched unsteadily on top of the tube. "Tell Bill to drive slow, OK?"

"Sure, sure, Chlo'." Pete said soothingly as he started the boat's engine. But Clark saw the wicked grin he flashed at his brother, who was sitting at the wheel. Bill's answering grin mirrored Pete's.

Uh-oh. "Hey, Pete, don't do anything foolish, huh?"

"Foolish? Moi?" Pete's wide-eyed innocence did nothing to reassure Clark. His sense of foreboding deepened when he saw Bill get up and Pete take his place at the helm. The boat jerked forward before Clark could make up his mind to protest. It surged ahead so suddenly that only Clark's super-fast reflexes kept him from losing his balance. A loud yelp came from the direction of the inner tube.

"You creeeeeeeep…..AAAAAAAHHHH!"

Pete, chuckling, speeded up, then started swinging the boat right and left, which sent the tube bouncing merrily across the boat's wake. To Clark's surprise, Chloe's screams soon turned into shrieks of delight. He watched in happy fascination as she clung to the tube's handles, face flushed with excitement, short blonde hair whipping in the wind, riding the tube like a pro. Seeing Chloe bounce around like that in a bikini was both disturbing and very, very pleasant. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

Bill's warning shout cut across the wind. "Pete! Watch where you're going!"

Pete swerved just in time to miss a dark, fin-like shape cutting through the water. The sharp turn jerked the tube and Chloe into the air. Clark blanched as he saw Chloe lose her grip and plunge into the water, her screams drowned out by the screech of the boat's overtaxed engine.

"Stop! Chloe fell off!" Without waiting to see if Pete heard him, Clark dove in, moving faster than the human eye could see. At exactly the same second, the large black fin floating a few yards away disappeared in a blur.

It only took a split-second for Clark to reach the point where Chloe had fallen in, but, to his surprise, she was nowhere to be seen. A quick scan of the murky green depths turned up only a few surprised trout darting through clumps of algae. Even though the cold river water usually had no effect on him, Clark began to feel a chill creeping through his body.

Fighting back panic, he surfaced near the boat and looked around. On deck, both Pete and his brother stared in wide-eyed wonder, but not at him. Instead, their eyes were riveted on a dark shape splashing through the waves a few yards away. Clark followed their gaze and his mouth dropped open.

A few yards away, a drenched Chloe was riding on top of a huge black fish. "Big Fin!" Clark exclaimed. The creature seemed to be in a playful mood; he jumped from wave to wave like a bucking bronco, while Chloe clung desperately to its dorsal fin with one hand. "Help! Stop! Whoa!" Her other hand clutched the strap of her bikini bra, which was slipping off.

The sun, he decided, must be hotter than he'd thought. Not only had his chill disappeared, but he was beginning to feel very, very warm. "Chloe, don't panic! It's just the fish from my swimming hole! He only wants to play. Just let go of him!"

"That's—ugh—easy—ACK!—for you to say!" she grunted between leaps. "My top's snagged on his fin!"

"Your _what_?"

"My—bikini—TOP! Doof!"

Clark wondered how much river water he could swallow before he stopped laughing. "Don't worry, we won't look."

"Speak for yourself!" Pete chimed in from the boat. "Damn, I wish I had a camera."

"Why are boys so—ugh!—_stupid_?" Chloe lost her grip on the sharklike fin, which tugged insistently at the unraveling strings on her bra strap. As it finally came loose, she slid into the water so fast that Clark could have sworn she used super-speed. The remains of her top waved like a pennant from the point of the fish's fin.

"Stay away!" she ordered, when Clark started to swim over to her. "I am _not_ getting out of here without something on!"

Pete and his brother both grinned. "We could be talked into throwing you a towel, I guess," Pete chuckled. "If you were really nice to us, that is."

"If that's what it takes, I will _never_ get out of here," she fumed. "I just wish that big lummox of a fish would bring back my top."

"As if," Pete mocked.

At Chloe's sudden yelp, Clark shot forward to help. She waved him off. "OK, who nudged me in the back?" she demanded.

Clark knew the answer, but he swam away obediently anyway. "Uh, Chloe, you might not want to find out. Trust me."

Chloe, still neck deep in the water, twisted around until she was nose to nose with Big Fin himself. His head, which looked like it belonged to an overgrown catfish, was just as ugly as Clark remembered, but it was set with eyes that were, unexpectedly, soft and gentle. Clark, treading water a few feet away, braced himself for her panicked reaction. Surprisingly, though, Chloe remained motionless. The creature turned slightly, maneuvering his fin closer to Chloe until the dangling strings of her bra top were within easy reach. Hesitantly, she pulled it down and refastened it.

Then, to Clark's amazement, Chloe reached out to stroke Big Fin's head.

The giant creature turned and nuzzled Chloe's hand, while its tail flapped back and forth slowly, as if it was wagging. "Good boy," she cooed gently, scratching his back. "Guess I owe you one."

* * *

Chloe refused to get back into the boat for the short trip back to the Ross family's dock, choosing instead to hitch a ride with her new friend. Clark was tempted to join them, but reluctantly decided he couldn't risk revealing his speed. After all, Chloe and Big Fin made a strange enough sight as it was. Fortunately, it was nearing sunset, so there were no boaters left on the river to see it.

Atop Big Fin, Chloe raised one arm and pointed at the dock. "What did I tell you? There's Lana." Her cheerful voice drifted upward. "Pete, you owe me five dollars."

Dressed in a crisp pink-and-white linen blouse and jeans, dark hair lifting in the summer breeze, Lana was—as usual—a vision of wholesome beauty, or so Clark thought. Only the small pout on her perfect lips spoiled the total effect.

"Clark, you said you'd be back half an hour ago," she complained softly, widening her dark eyes. "I've been waiting here all that time. Weren't we going to the movies tonight?" Clark, confused but flattered, fought back a blush. "Uh, were we, Lana? Last time we talked, you said you hadn't decided."

Before Lana could respond, Chloe spoke up, a little too loudly, from the water below the dock. "Sorry, Lana. We ran into an old friend. Remember this guy?" She slipped off Big Fin's back and as the fish circled her, she stroked his scales.

Lana gasped and stepped back a pace. Her pretty mouth twisted in disgust. "Eeew! That _thing_! How can you _touch_ it?"

Clark jumped from the boat and helped Pete and Bill make it fast to the dock. "C'mon, Lana, he's not that bad. He helped us out today."

"He's ugly, and he's weird. He creeps me out, I can't help it."

Big Fin's huge tail slapped down hard, sending up a spout that showered Lana with muddy water. At her angry shriek, Clark started forward, but she pushed him away. "Why do you keep that mutant monster around, anyway?" She backed further away from Clark, and her small foot slipped on the dock's wet boards, sending her plunging off the edge into the shallow water. She popped up, spluttering with rage, then shrieked again as Big Fin nudged her. Chloe urged him away quietly.

Clark, meanwhile, made no move to help. Staring at Lana as if he'd never seen her before, he spoke at last, very slowly. "I guess I don't think of him as a mutant monster."

He lifted a wet and fuming Lana back up to the dock. "Pete and Bill, could you get Lana some dry towels, and take her home? I've got something I need to do."

"But I thought you and I were going to go…."

"Sorry, Lana," Clark said firmly. "But I already have a date with a couple of good friends. And somehow, I don't think you'd fit in."

With that, he jumped into the water and cocked an eyebrow at Chloe. "Care for an evening dip?"

**TBC….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**An Alien's Best Friend, _sequel to "Sea Change"_**

**Rated PG**

**Part One**

Down at the old Kent family swimming hole, late summer was slipping lazily into fall. On the water's quiet surface, golden glints of morning sunshine mixed with a confetti of leaves raining down from the old oak that arched over the pool. A soft breeze stirred the big tree's remaining leaves with a cool sigh.

In the deep end of the pool, where it connected to the river, a dark shape moved. Leaves swirled as a large, black fin broke the surface, followed by the flip of a huge tail. In another minute, the pool was once again quiet.

The slim blonde in a tank top and shorts running down to the water's edge seemed not to notice. Petite, attractive, and fairly bouncing with energy despite the early September heat, she paused just long enough to catch her breath and drop her small bookbag on the grass.

"Clark! You won't believe the news!" Chloe Sullivan peered into the water, searching for signs of her oldest Smallville friend. His mother had pointed her in this direction when she asked for him at the Kent farmhouse, but Chloe knew very well that Clark had a talent for disappearing when he didn't want to be found.

_Hey, I wonder if he's skinny dipping again!_ She grinned, remembering how she'd sneaked up on a swimming Clark the last time and stolen his clothes. The magnificent view had been worth it, even though she'd itched from poison ivy for days afterwards. Not to mention the other discovery she'd made….

A small ripple caught Chloe's quick eye, and her grin widened. She scrambled to the edge of the high bank to get a better look, ignoring the inch-deep mud caking her sneakers, grabbed the nearest stray tree root for support, and leaned as close as she could over the water's surface. "Clark, are you hiding from me?"

"Craack!" In the blink of an eye, Chloe was underwater, still clutching a broken root end, and tugging madly to free her sneaker laces from the insistent nibbling of the largest, strangest-looking fish she'd ever seen. It had the rounded head of a catfish, oddly combined with a gigantic shark-like body that stretched out more than six feet. The huge, angled fin that topped his back waved gently in the water as Chloe finally broke free and shot to the surface. It followed in close pursuit. Chloe, gasping for breath, turned to face her attacker.

"Don't _ever_ do that again!" She shook a dripping finger at the fish, which retreated a little, flipping its big tail back and forth just under the surface. "How many times have I told you that people can't _breathe_ underwater?" More tail flipping. The big fish ducked its ugly head, almost shyly, and dived away.

"OK, I'm sorry!" Chloe sighed. "Clark's buddy, the over-sensitive sea serpent. And I thought Smallville couldn't get any weirder." She held up the broken root-end that she still held in her left hand, and threw it into a corner of the pool. "Here, Flipper! Fetch!" A dark streak raced underwater in the direction of the stick.

"Flipper?" Chloe looked up to see her friend Clark grinning down on her from the high bank. Fully dressed (unfortunately) in his usual plaid shirt and jeans, he was six-feet-plus of gorgeous Kansas farmboy. The big fish surfaced as if on cue, stick in mouth. "Wow, you've got him well-trained."

"Well, he's a lot smarter than you," she shot back. Clark hauled her out of the water easily with one hand, and she plopped down beside him on the mossy bank.

Clark's sudden silence made her suspicious. She turned to find him trying hard not to stare at her wet tank top, which, she saw, was now clinging to her body in various interesting ways. "Ahem." His head popped up instantly.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Nice to see you too." After a brief pause, just long enough to enjoy seeing the color rise in that handsome face, she relented and went on, "As I was going to say, it's a lot safer to call him 'Flipper' than"—she lowered her voice—"screaming out the name 'Big Fin.' Every fisherman in the county knows that name. They've been aching to catch this guy for years. He's only safe now because you hid him here."

Clark nodded. Last month, at the annual Smallville Fish-a-thon, more than one fisherman had boasted that he would be the one to finally land the legendary "Big Fin," even though no one had so much as seen the creature. Thanks to Clark, with an assist from his friend, Lex Luthor, town billionaire-in-training, the big fish—whatever he was and wherever he came from—now swam happily in his cozy new home.

"I'm really glad you two hit it off so well, Chloe, especially after the shock he gave you when you first saw him. I honestly thought you'd be too weirded out to ever come back here again. Lana says she still has nightmares."

"Well, Lana never did like anything out of the ordinary." Big Fin's tail hit the water with a loud splash, dousing both Clark and Chloe. "Hey, no offense, OK?" she cooed soothingly in the direction of the pool. "_I_ think you're pretty cool. For a fish. I'd hate to see you wind up as the daily special at Sushi-To-Go." She turned to Clark. "Where were you anyway? Your Mom said you were out here swimming."

"I was, for a little while. But I had to go back to the loft to get a book." He pointed up the long hill, where the top half of the Kent barn was just visible over the crest. "I saw you fall into the water and came running."

Chloe's eyes narrowed slightly. _He's not even sweating, and it's 80 degrees in the shade_, she thought. "Huh. Have you considered joining the Smallville High track team? 'Cause I think you pretty much broke the sound barrier getting down here that quickly."

Clark ducked his head and shrugged uncomfortably. "It's not that far," he mumbled. Chloe smiled inwardly. Clark looked so cute when he was caught in a lie. It fascinated her that someone so apparently simple and sweet could also be so mysterious. _Big Fin may be strange, _she thought, _but he's got nothing on you._

"Anyway," she continued out loud, "I hate to have to say this, but I came to tell you that you and Flipper here have a new problem." There was a _swish_ in the pool near the bank where they sat. Big Fin's head emerged, set with eyes that were unusually large and soft for a fish. Chloe shook off the feeling that he was looking straight at her. Meanwhile, Clark's own clear green gaze did nothing to help Chloe's mental processes. She struggled on gamely. "Remember, during the Fish-a-Thon, when you hid our friend for a while in Lex's swimming pool?" At his brief nod, she reached for the bookbag she'd dropped earlier. "I've got something I need to show you. . . ."

**Part Two**

Lex Luthor was not pleased. Actually, that was an understatement. The steely blue glare he fixed on the unlucky servants who were caught in his path as he marched down the hall of his Smallville mansion sent them scattering in panic like wild geese in a marsh. He was dressed, as always, immaculately, in an Armani suit. In one hand he clutched his cell phone; in the other, the morning paper.

"Enrique!"

No answer.

"_ENRIQUE!_"

Lex threw open the French doors leading out to the poolside patio, and was instantly greeted by the flash of more than a dozen cameras. Figures in rumpled clothing popped out from behind nearby bushes and shouted several questions at once.

"Mr. Luthor, where are you hiding your new pet?"

"Do you or LuthorCorp have any statement about the story this morning?"

"Is this some kind of publicity stunt?"

Lex slammed the doors shut and hit speed-dial on his cell. "Hello, Security? Are you still working for me? You are? Not after today, unless you get these reporters off my property. And while you're at it, find my groundskeeper, Enrique, and send him to my office. NOW."

Enrique arrived minutes later, visibly trembling at the sight of his employer, who was quietly sitting, fingers templed, at his desk. Lex rose gracefully and paced forward, panther-like, newspaper in hand, forcing his servant back until the office wall stopped his stumbling retreat.

Lex's voice was deceptively soft as he unfolded the newspaper. "Can you explain what's in this morning's _Daily Inquisitor_, Enrique?"

Enrique gulped. On the front page was the headline, "LUTHOR SEA MONSTER?" Under it was a large, full-color photo of the manor's outdoor swimming pool, in which a huge dark fin-topped creature was clearly shown leaping around in the deep end. Two tentacles trailed from its catfish-like head. Beneath the picture, a smaller headline read, "Big Fin Found in Lap of Luxury!"

"It wasn't me, Mr. Lex! I swear!"

"Then who was it? One of your pool crew? Find out—and whoever it was, I hope they were well paid for the picture, because it's the last job he or she will get in a long while."

Dismissed, his hapless servant fled. Alone at last, Lex sank back into his comfortable leather chair and leaned his head into his hands with a groan. "Thanks, Clark."

**Part Three**

"I am so dead." Clark groaned, throwing Chloe's copy of the _Inquisitor_ in the general direction of her bookbag. He got up, dusting off grass and leaves. "I'd better go see Lex."

He turned to go, but Chloe stopped him with a tug on his arm. "I wouldn't visit Lex right now without a good excuse, if I were you. There are bound to be reporters camping out at his gates. If they see a local high-school kid getting admitted to see the Great Mr. Luthor Junior, they're going to start asking a lot of questions. About you." Clark was suddenly very still. Chloe pretended not to notice. She continued innocently, "Um, I meant, questions about how you're connected to this story. I know I would, if I were on this beat. I'll bet at least one of them would get the bright idea of following you around, just to see if you knew where Lex has Flipper stashed."

Clark's face, normally golden, paled ever so slightly. Big Fin, aka Flipper, who had been splashing lazily near the surface while Chloe spoke, now swam quietly closer to the high bank, as if listening.

She hesitated. "I hate to say this, but it might not be such a good idea for Flipper to stay here with all this media buzz. This is juicy stuff for tabloids; I bet they'll have a small fleet patrolling up and down the Kansas River for at least the next month. And if they find him here, you and your family might get hassled too."

"But he can't go out into the river now without getting caught. We'll just have to think of something." Clark sighed. "And I've got to talk to Lex, Chloe. I'll risk the reporters. I, um, might even be able to get in without them seeing me."

For a minute Chloe was tempted to ask how, but restrained herself with an effort. "No need to take risks, Mr. Hero Type." Her eyebrows arched. "After all, don't you have produce to deliver?"

Clark answered with a blinding grin, which instantly dissolved Chloe's insides into a puddle of warm Jello. "Chloe, you're a genius." He caught her up in a quick bear hug that left her breathless. "Keep an eye on Big….Flipper for me, will you?" He turned toward the pond. "You hear that, big guy?"

No sound came from the pool. _Why_, Chloe wondered, _is Clark squinting so hard at the water?_

"Uh-oh. Flipper's gone. He must've swum out to the river."

**Part Four**

Lex was still upset when Clark appeared, but, as always, he found it hard to stay angry at his young friend. He wasn't sure why—unless, of course, it was because Clark was also his _only f_riend.

"So you're telling me your pet's on the loose?" Lex tossed a blue Tynant bottle across the den to his friend, grabbed another for himself, and perched on the arm of the overstuffed couch, smiling. "Doesn't that mean we're both off the hook? If he's found, those newshounds will leave us alone. And that'll make Gabe Sullivan happy too, because right now he's running the plant by himself; I don't dare show up while this media circus is going on."

Lex took a sip of water, watching Clark, who sat down near him with a worried frown. "And need I add," Lex went on quickly, "that it's only by the sheerest luck that those reporters aren't hounding _you_ right now? You were with 'Big Fin' at the pool that day, after all. My camera-happy garden boy must've been too interested in the fish to notice."

"I can't let him get caught, Lex. He'll wind up as someone's trophy. Or in a lab somewhere."

Lex paused thoughtfully and took another sip. "I've never understood what you have against science, Clark. That fish—or whatever he is—is amazing. He's one of a kind. Shouldn't he be studied?"

"No!" Clark was on his feet before Lex could see him move, startling Lex into spilling water all over his custom-made lavender shirt. Lex mopped up with a bar towel and mentally kicked himself for deliberately pushing Clark's buttons. He could never resist the impulse, even though he knew how Clark would react. Lex was used to solving puzzles—and, friend or not, Clark was the ultimate unsolvable puzzle.

"Gee, Lex, I'm sorry." Clark handed him a dry towel from the bar. "It's just that Big Fin's a friend of mine."

Lex chuckled. "You know the scariest part of that? I actually believe you." He reached for a remote control, and clicked at one section of the wood-panelled wall, which slid back soundlessly to reveal a sleek plasma TV. "OK. It's almost time for the noon news; let's see if there's anything about your buddy, then we can figure out what to do next."

After listening to a local news anchor drone on for twenty minutes about town council meetings, crop reports, and the Smallville High football team's tryouts (not to mention a local jewelry store's ad for "emerald-like" meteorite rings), Clark was nearly nodding off. But, just as Lex came back into the room, having changed into a fresh shirt, an excited voiceover announced that there was "breaking news."

"Big Fin Update! News 11 cameras caught a large fish-like creature, closely resembling the one photographed recently on the grounds of Luthor Mansion, swimming upsteam in the Kansas River about ten miles west of Smallville. Could Smallville's own 'Loch Ness Monster' finally be found?"

On Lex's big-screen TV, aerial shots of the Kansas River appeared, and zoomed in on a dark speck moving just under the water's surface. As the speck grew in size, a huge black fin was clear to see as it sliced through the water.

Clark stared at the screen. "He's leading them away from here."

"You can't be serious. Do you really think that thing's intelligent enough to. . . ."

His friend cut him off. "He's going to get caught. I've got to stop him!" Lex glanced at him in surprise, but the TV announcer's voice cut off his reply.

"Our News 11 'copter shot this footage moments ago near Grandville. Lowell County has requested the assistance of the state Department of Natural Resources in capturing the creature, which is, reportedly, nearly seven feet long, and heading upstream at a tremendous speed. Meanwhile, inquiries have been pouring in from the world scientific community. Noted cryptobiologist Dr. Millar Gough of the University of Vancouver theorizes that the creature could be a throwback to some as-yet-unknown prehistoric species. . . ."

Lex felt a sudden breeze blow past him. When he turned, Clark was gone.

"Clark?" Sighing, he put down his Tynant bottle, poured two fingers of Scotch from the nearby decanter, and lifted his glass to the TV. "Here's to Smallville."

**Part Five**

Upstream on the Kansas River, just past Grandville, two fishermen maneuvered their aging boat around a small island. The older of the two dragged a large, heavy bundle up against the boat's railing.

"Give me a hand with this net, Andy, will ya? Radio says Big Fin's on the way." He chuckled. "If anything will catch that sucker, this will. Can't believe all the guys who've wasted years trying to land a fish that size with just a little pole."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, Pop. I still think this is crazy, but whatever." Andy grabbed one end of the steel netting and peered at the little weights attached to one end. "Hey, what's with all those green rocks?"

"Ran out of lead weights. We'll need lots of extra ballast to bring that monster down, and those rocks are extra-heavy." He waved his hand in the general direction of the island. "Plenty of them over there."

Not even the News 11 'copter spotted the blur along the river's bank as Clark sped toward Grandville. Seconds after leaving Lex, he materialized close to the water, shielded from view by a small mass of bushes. He spotted Big Fin very visibly speeding further upstream, maneuvering around the small islands and sand bars that dotted the broad stream at this point of the river. As quickly as possible, Clark dove in and kicked against the current, but even he found it hard to overtake the big fish. Ahead, he could barely make out something swaying in the murky water. . . .

Above Clark on the surface, the fishing net nearly ripped out of an astonished Andy's hands. "Pop! We got something! Come help!"

Swimming closer tothe boat, Clark watched in horror as Big Fin struggled in the net. Even worse was the sickeningly familiar pain that hit the pit of his stomach and drained strength from his body. With the last shreds of his power, he grabbed the steel cords and ripped them apart, setting the creature free.

But Big Fin didn't swim away. He circled Clark, nudging him, as if trying to push him away from the string of green rocks that were now glowing so brightly on the bottom of the net.

Meanwhile, on the surface, Andy and his father stared at the shredded remnants of their super-strong steel net. They both gulped. "Boy?" "Yeah, Pop?" "I think we've had enough fishing for one day. Let's go ashore—and the first beer's on me." "Sure thing, Pop. Second, third and fourth's on me."

Deep in the muddy water, the big fish stubbornly pushed Clark steadily away from the green rocks. Clark threw a shaky arm around him, and the two moved gradually upward until, at long last, they broke the surface.

Clark gasped for breath, still hanging on to Big Fin. "Just get me to that island, OK, big guy?" They headed slowly for the nearest sandy islet, which was dotted with trees and low brush, and Clark dragged himself painfully onto the small, rocky beach. In the distance his weak eyesight could just make out the fuzzy shape of a small fishing boat heading away, toward the far shore. Much closer, on the beach where he lay, glittered dozens of tiny green pebbles.

Clark's head thudded against the soft sand. "Someone….help," he whispered, before he slid into unconsciousness.

Just offshore, a large tail flipped upward, dove, and disappeared.

**Part Six**

Since Clark's abrupt disappearance, Lex had spent the last few hours riveted to the TV in his den, listening to the frequent "breaking" updates on the legendary fish. Apparently, the announcer declared, the creature had disappeared without a trace. Apart from a brief interview with two rather drunken fisherman who claimed to have "almost" landed him, there was no word on either Big Fin or Clark. At least, Lex reflected, the developing story had drawn away the news-hungry hordes that had surrounded his house that morning. So why, he wondered, did he feel so uneasy?

His cell phone buzzed just as he was about to pour another Scotch. When he saw Clark's name on the phone's caller ID, he grabbed it quickly.

"What's going on, Clark? Are you OK?"

But, to his surprise, the voice on the other end wasn't Clark's. "Lex?" The question sounded almost hesitant. "Um, this is Chloe. Mrs. Kent gave me Clark's phone—I figured you'd be more likely to answer a call from him than one from me."

She had a point, Lex thought, but it still didn't explain anything. "In that case, I repeat my question. What's going on?"

The answer came in a rush. "I think Clark's in trouble. I've been looking everywhere with no luck, and I found Flipper—I mean Big Fin--back at the swimming hole making a huge fuss. I need your help." There was a brief pause. "Of course, I'll understand if you can't. . . ."

"What do you want me to do?"

Chloe caught her breath. "Do you own a really fast boat?"

**Part Seven**

In less than an hour, a sleek racing boat was moored on the riverbank near the Kent swimming hole. Lex, sitting at the wheel with crossed arms, was leveling his very best death glare on Chloe Sullivan.

"No."

It secretly impressed Lex that the dreaded Luthor glare, which routinely struck fear in the hearts of business rivals and (on occasion) high-ranking politicians, left Chloe completely unmoved. She held up the plaid bundle in her arms. "Just about every reporter on the _Inquisitor_ staff is combing the river right now, Lex—and there are even a few people from the _Daily Planet_. Are you telling me you _want_ them to catch you out there? Huh. I didn't think you were that publicity-hungry." She dumped the clothes in his lap.

"I'm only here because I want to help Clark," Lex shot back. "And, so far, I haven't heard how this is going to accomplish that goal." He shook out the plaid shirt, which was huge.

"It's Clark's. I got it from Mrs. Kent—she's worried too, Lex. Go ahead, put it on, it won't bite. Oh, and to complete the disguise, you'll need to cover your head, of course." She held out a big blue cap with "HOOTERS" embroidered on it in bright red script, and grinned at him. "It's Mr. Kent's. I think Mrs. Kent was happy to get rid of it."

"_Jonathan Kent_ goes to _Hooters_? I think that may just be the most unbelievable thing I've ever heard in this town."

"Mrs. Kent says Pete's dad gave the hat to him, and that he hates to throw anything away."

"Uh-huh. Hey!" He started in surprise as Chloe reached over quickly and fitted the cap over his smooth scalp. "It's a little big," she said, eyeing him critically, "but it hides the essentials."

Lex scowled as he adjusted the offending cap, but Chloe noticed that he made no effort to remove it. Her mocking grin warmed into a friendly smile.

"If anyone in Metropolis sees me like this," he grumbled, "I'll never be able to show my face in public again."

"Quit complaining. We've got to get moving."

"Fine, but where are we going?"

Lex jumped again as Chloe whistled sharply. "Flipper! Show time!"

Next to the boat a series of ripples appeared, and a large black fin emerged close to Lex. He could just make out the familiar, huge shape swaying lazily below the surface as it headed closer to the river's main current. There, it hovered as if waiting. Big Fin's head rose above the waves for a split-second. Lex had the uncomfortable feeling that the fish had popped up just to get a look at him.

He listened as Chloe continued, "I know this'll sound dumb, but…I have a feeling Clark's in danger, and I think Flipper knows where Clark is. It's worth a try."

Lex groaned. "Are you really going to say what I _think_ you're going to say?"

Chloe's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Uh-huh. Follow that fish."

**Part Eight**

Flipper led them on a fast but roundabout course upriver, this time showing only the merest tip of his famous fin above water. Lex and Chloe noticed that he gave a wide berth to the moored boats of the various news crews, scientists, and government officials. If anyone on those boats saw the pair racing past, they presumably thought they were just another couple enjoying a late afternoon outing. At any rate, no one bothered them as they covered the miles upstream toward Grandville.

By the time they reached the river's broadest point, they were maneuvering past dozens of tiny islands and the shadows were lengthening into evening. The growing darkness made it harder for Lex to keep track of Flipper/Big Fin, although the fish never quite got out of sight. At last, the big creature seemed to stop, circling mid-stream as Lex pulled the boat up next to him.

He looked around. There were no other boats out now, this late in the day, this far up the river. In fact, there didn't seem to be anything worth noticing around here, apart from a single small, brush-covered islet a few yards ahead of them.

"Flipper?" Chloe peered through the growing darkness. "He keeps circling in front of that little island, Lex."

Lex watched the dark fin weave a back-and-forth course closer to the island. "Assuming you're correct in your theory that our friend is taking us to Clark, I'd suggest _there_ might be a good place to start looking." Narrowing his eyes, Lex thought he could see something glittering and green on the water's edge. Looking nearby, he noticed a large, shadowy shape under a scrubby hedge.

"Clark!" Lex put the boat into low gear, bringing it as close as possible to the little beach before he stopped the engines and jumped into the shallow water, completely ignoring the damage done to his four-hundred-dollar Ferragamo loafers. Chloe followed close behind, holding fast to the boat's mooring-line. Lex lifted his unconscious friend and checked anxiously for a pulse.

"He's still breathing, but barely." He exhaled in relief. "Help me get him into the boat."

Flipper joined them again as they headed back downstream. Chloe held Clark's head on her lap and gently touched his face. "He looks really pale, but I don't see any bruises." The object of her concern stirred at her touch and opened his eyes. "Hi, Chloe," he murmured weakly. "Thanks for coming." Slowly he sat up, leaning half on Chloe, and half on the boat's railing, and seemed to notice Lex for the first time. "Thank you too. . .um, Lex?"

"Hey, Clark. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, thanks. But why are you wearing my father's favorite hat?"

**Part Nine**

The sun had set and crickets were chirping by the time Lex moored his boat on the bank near Flipper's favorite swimming hole. After the adventures of the day, the trio were enjoying a few moments of peace and quiet. Flipper splashed away happily nearby, and if the spray sometimes rained over the boat's occupants, they didn't seem to mind. Lex had (gratefully) removed his plaid shirt and cap and handed them over to Clark.

"I still don't understand what you were doing there, or what happened to you." Lex's raised eyebrows turned it into the gentlest of questions.

Clark dropped his eyes. "Well, like I was telling you, I hitched a ride to Grandville. I got there just in time to see those fisherman cast their nets, so I, um, dove in to stop them. Must've hit my head on something, I guess."

Lex and Chloe looked at each other, and Lex shrugged, closing the subject. "OK. But that still doesn't explain how Big…Flipper, I mean, knew to come back here for help." Flipper leaped out of the water so close to Lex that he practically bumped Lex's shoulder. A second jump came almost as close, before the fish settled down again in the water next to Lex's side of the boat.

"I dunno," Clark answered. "Maybe he's another meteor mutation? He's one of a kind, that's for sure."

Lex's voice was, unexpectedly, sad and soft. "One of a kind? That can be rather lonely. In my experience, at least."

Another spectacular leap by Flipper nearly drenched Lex. Clark laughed. "I think he likes you."

"Great. If I ever decide to run for public office, I can count on the underwater vote."

"C'mon, play with him. Please?"

Lex did his best to assume a dignified pose—which wasn't much, considering he was soaking wet by now. "I wouldn't know what to do. I've never had a pet in my life."

Chloe grinned. "Live and learn, Lex." She handed him Mr. Kent's formerly-favorite cap. "How about a little game of 'fetch'?"

Their laughter rang in the trees as night fell softly. Chloe and Clark sat together, arm in arm. Lex reached out, hesitantly, to stroke Flipper's broad back, and considered the vague possibility that maybe—just maybe—some friendships were worth a few unanswered questions.

**Epilogue**

In a remote corner of Lowell County, acres of untouched woodland marched along the banks of an enormous lake in a line unbroken except for a single grassy clearing, on which a large, well-appointed cabin snugly sat. Smoke rose from the cabin's chimney to scent the early October air with sweet aromas of pine.

Outside, Clark and Chloe stood by the cabin's lakeside dock, admiring the spectacular sunset golds and reds that were mirrored in the lake's quiet waters. In the middle of one golden patch a ripple spread out in circles as a large black fin broke the surface.

"He looks happy, doesn't he?" Clark said. Chloe nodded.

"I still can't believe that Lex gave all of this to my dad," she remarked. I mean, I know he's your buddy, but—well, he's a Luthor after all. You don't really expect a Luthor to do nice things."

Clark smiled. "Actually, I think it worked out pretty well for everybody. Flipper's got some great new digs, I don't have to worry about him anymore, you and your dad have this gorgeous weekend retreat—and LuthorCorp gets a big tax deduction for starting a nonprofit foundation to preserve 'endangered wildlife.'" With your dad, my dad, and my mother as the independent trustees. Luthor or not, I think Lex _does _like to do nice things sometimes. And, after all, Flipper's pretty special."

The sun's last rays made Chloe's eyes sparkle. "Yeah," she said softly, turning to look straight at Clark. "He _is_ one of a kind."

She held out her hand. "We'd better go in. I think my dad might be burning the marshmallows." Hand in hand, they started up the hill toward the waiting cabin.

Out in the lake, a large tail flipped up, waved, and disappeared into the golden water.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: In this chapter, Clark, Chloe and Lex team up to save their friend from a new threat. This will be a bit darker than previous chapters. And romantic Chlark begins to blossom!**

**Undercurrents**

**Part One**

The sunlit quiet of the Luthor manor's library was comforting on a chilly late October morning, Chloe Sullivan thought. Stained glass windows cast colorful patterns on the plush carpet as she breathed in the warm, musty aroma of leather-bound paper, wistfully eyed the wall of books stretching up, endlessly, to the vaulted ceiling, and wished, for the hundredth time, that she didn't have more important work to do. She'd heard that Lex Luthor kept the most impressive collection of ancient history and classical literature in the state of Kansas. Reluctantly, she turned back to the open volume on the table in front of her.

"'The Smooth Dogfish Shark," she quoted in a flat voice, "'(Mustelus canis)' –Hey, Clark, wake up!" She poked the broad shoulder of her friend, who was slumped over a pile of books. "Flipper is counting on us, remember?"

"Unh?" Clark Kent looked up sleepily from his pillow, which consisted of two thick volumes of a treatise on "Biology of Freshwater Fishes of North America." Despite the chilly weather, he seemed completely comfortable in only a thin blue T-shirt. In fact, he seemed to radiate heat; Chloe, who was snugly encased in a fluffy red angora sweater, found herself inching closer to him for extra warmth.

At her approach, Clark's eyes instantly snapped open and his head turned so that their lips almost touched. For an instant they froze, faces inches apart. Chloe could feel Clark's breath warming her cheeks, setting them on fire.

She gulped and fought the urge to take matters further. This wasn't the time or the place, she thought regretfully, especially for two people who hadn't gone on an official date since last year's Spring Formal. With the merest hint of a shake in her voice, she demanded, "Have you done anything with those books besides sleep on top of them? In case you've forgotten, you're the one who asked Lex to get them for us, so we could try to figure out what might be wrong with our buddy Big Fin."

Clark continued to stare at her with those disturbingly deep sea-green eyes, and Chloe began to wonder if he'd heard the question. She was about to repeat it when he blinked, shook his head a little, and stood up to stretch his six-foot-plus, well-muscled frame. "I finished my stuff half an hour ago," he said, grinning at her disbelieving stare. "I didn't find much, though. Nothing to explain why Big Fin's not eating, and why he seems weaker." His grin faded as he sat down again. "I know it's only been going on for a few days, but it worries me, Chlo'. Should we move him out of the lake we hid him in?"

She rubbed his shoulder in a slow, soothing motion and watched him relax under her touch. "Lex says it's probably nothing, and you know he adores that big, ugly mutant fish just as much as we do—not that he'd ever admit it. And Lex will do anything for his friends. If Flipper needs a million-dollar fish condo off the coast of Bermuda, that's what he'll get." She continued to rub his arm, and was relieved to see Clark slowly start to smile. Her own lips tilted upward in response. "Look, I know an overdeveloped sense of responsibility is a Kent family trait, but why not at least wait until Lex gets back from Monterey before you go off the deep end? You know the marine biologists who work out at the Monterey Aquarium are world-class, and after that bundle of money Lex donated to them, they should be more than willing to let Lex pick their brains. Without giving away Flipper, of course."

Clark shrugged and looked away. "I appreciate what Lex is doing, but….I don't see how it's going to help. Big Fin's not like any other fish on the planet. It doesn't matter how many books we read, or how many biologists Lex talks to, nothing they say will apply to him. He's….alone."

The hopelessness in that voice wrung Chloe's heart. Without understanding why, she had the sudden, unshakeable feeling that Clark was talking about more than just Flipper. For the second time in a few minutes, she fought the urge to wrap her arms around him, but this time for a different reason.

She struggled to find a cheery response. "It's a little soon to start writing his epitaph, Clark. I'll bet he doesn't have anything worse than the fish equivalent of a case of sniffles. And—hey!—look at this!" She shoved her open book under Clark's nose and pointed to a small picture. "Who says Flipper doesn't have relatives?"

"Wow," Clark remarked after a quick scan of the page. "That's, um"—he peered at the caption—"a 'dogfish shark'? The head's all wrong, but that huge fin on his back looks just like our buddy."

"Not as large, but yeah, it could be Big Fin's little brother, couldn't it? Except, like you said, this guy's got the face of a shark, not a giant catfish. Personally, I think our Flipper's a lot cuter, but then I might be prejudiced. Or, maybe I just have a thing for strange creatures."

Chloe wondered why Clark grinned so wickedly at that. "Who knows?" he teased. "Maybe strange creatures have a thing for you too." He laughed as Chloe beaned him with a book.

"Just for that, you can treat me to a latte, funny guy. Help me clean this stuff up?"

They were both still laughing a few minutes later, as they drove off to the Talon.

Neither of them saw the dark Honda Accord parked under the cover of low trees shading the manor's gate. As soon as Chloe's car disappeared around a bend, the Accord's engine hummed to life, following behind them at a discreet distance.

**To Be Continued….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Undercurrents, _a sequel to "An Alien's Best Friend"_**

**Rated PG**

As always, Clark winced inwardly as he and Chloe walked into Lana Lang's coffee bar, the Talon. According to Lana, the offbeat Egyptian décor was a "style statement," inspired by the building's former life as a movie theater. If it really was a statement, Clark thought, something had gotten seriously lost in the translation. Did moviegoers back then really like neon that much?

His friend Pete Ross sat at a book-strewn table while Lana, wearing a pale pink barista apron, stood over him holding a tray with one hand and pointing out mistakes in his homework with the other. Pete seemed to be less interested in the homework than he was in Lana, but he happily made any corrections she suggested.

Chloe threw her purse on an empty table. "Wow, Pete, you're actually doing homework? I'm impressed. Which reminds me, while you're at it, that review of the senior play you're writing for the _Torch_ is due Monday"

"Yeah, sure," Pete answered vaguely, his eyes following Lana as she went to take an order from the well-dressed, middle-aged man who had just walked up to the bar. It took a visible effort for him to turn away. "But I'd rather write about the story in today's _Ledger_. Did you see it Some big-name scientist is coming to Smallville to look for that Big Fin." He laughed. "Guess our sea monster's going global. Personally, I think the guy's wasting his time. That's one fish that no one's gonna catch."

The man at the bar turned toward Pete. "Thanks for the advice."

A few locals sitting nearby cast curious glances in the stranger's direction. There was no denying that everything about him looked completely out-of-place in a small town coffee shop. Clark took in his neatly trimmed bearded jaw, his expensive tweed jacket and cashmere turtleneck, and his well-polished no-doubt designer loafers. Even Lex made more of an effort to fit in than this guy did, but he obviously wasn't bothered by the attention. Leaning easily on the bar with one tweedy elbow, he sipped on his cappuccino and grinned affably at Pete. "Allow me to introduce myself. Dr. Millar Gough, University of Vancouver." Pete shook his outstretched hand and mumbled a polite introduction.

The name seemed strangely familiar to Clark. It suddenly occurred to him where he'd heard it before. "I saw you on TV back in August, when that fish—Big Fin?—was in the news. I think they said you were a 'cryptobiologist,' whatever that is."

The grin grew wider, and seemed too bright against the dark beard. "What an incredible memory you have, son! Actually, I'm a marine biologist with an interest in cryptozoology and cryptobiology. Both of those specialties relate to the study of legendary creatures, like the Loch Ness Monster—or Big Fin." He smiled wryly. "Needless to say we don't usually get much respect in academic circles. If it weren't for my work in other, more traditional fields of pursuit, no one would listen to me at all. That's why I was so excited when the news about this amazing creature surfaced here in Smallville. Not only is he unique, he's also, if the TV footage is to be believed, incredibly fast-moving. I doubt that you have any idea how rare a find he is."

"Rare? Not in Smallville." Pete shrugged. "Chloe over there has a whole wall full of stuff stranger than that."

Dr. Gough raised his eyes with polite skepticism. "Really?"

Clark was surprised that, for once, Chloe seemed reluctant to talk about her Wall of Weird. She took a sip of her latte before answering. "It's just a few strange local stories, Doctor. Nothing that would interest you."

Pete hooted. "Wow, that doesn't sound like you at all, Chloe. You're the one who always says people should pay more attention to your clippings about all those three-headed chickens and bee girls and bug boys and stuff. Jeez, the only thing you _don't _have on there yet is a little green man. At least, I don't think so."

The doctor raised his cappuccino to his lips without taking his eyes off Chloe. "Huh."

A bored-looking waitress walked past the doctor, collecting cups from an empty table. "Oh, yeah, weird stuff happens all the time in this town. My dad's bank got held up by a shape-shifter." She yawned. "Lana, I'm breaking for lunch, OK?"

"Huh," Dr. Gough repeated. "Interesting."

Something in his tone made Clark feel very uncomfortable. Maybe it was time to change the subject. "So, Pete, got any plans for next Saturday night? You and Chloe and I could go to the movies or something."

Pete gave Clark a look of sheer disbelief. "Next Saturday? No way, man. Have you forgotten the Homecoming Dance?"

Uh-oh. Clark realized guiltily that he had forgotten, and he didn't dare look at Chloe. He fought the sudden urge to blur out of the shop and get away from the accusing stare he imagined Chloe leveling at him. How could he ever explain to her why he was reluctant to ask her out? It didn't make sense, even to him.

He remembered the helpless, happy feeling he got every time she was near to him. How easy it would have been, that very morning in the library, to hold her close, to kiss her, and to tell her every secret he had. . . .

Chloe made him lose control. And it terrified him.

A sharp clatter of plates on the bar brought his eyes up. Lana stood behind the bar, looking at him expectantly. He barely noticed. Turning away from her, he forced himself to look at Chloe, who was examining her shoe with intense interest.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, Chlo'…."

"Hmmmm?"

"I really meant to ask you, honest. I just forgot. Would you like to go to the dance?"

The sunny smile on her face when she looked up made Clark's heart skip a beat. "That's so sweet, Clark, but. . . ." she went on with a little shrug, "I already have a date for Saturday night. Sorry."

Swinging her purse onto her shoulder, she rose and extended a hand to a crestfallen Clark. "Come on, we really ought to go see our friend, remember?"

Pete, who had watched this exchange with fascination, immediately rushed to the coffee bar. "Lana? Are you free _now _for next Saturday night?"

Lana cast one last glance at Clark, then smiled sweetly at Pete. "Sure, Pete," she said loudly. "I'd love to." But Clark and Chloe were already on their way to the door.

Seconds after the pair drove off, the dark Accord slipped out of its parking space and rolled away in the direction Clark and Chloe had taken.

Meanwhile, Clark watched the road go by from the passenger seat of Chloe's car, trying his best not to look too depressed.

"Um, Chloe, not that it's any of my business or anything, but…who are you going with? I mean, to the Homecoming Dance?"

Chloe barely glanced at him. "Oh, I'm not going to the dance," she answered airily. "I'm going to a charity ball in Metropolis." She paused at an intersection and put on her turn signal. "With Lex."

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Undercurrents, _a sequel to "An Alien's Best Friend"_**

**Rated PG**

_"Lex_? You're kidding, right? Chloe?" Clark's stomach was twisting in several unpleasant directions. Chloe glanced sideways at him, and arched her brows. "Don't tell me you forgot."

Clark, his insides sinking to his toes, mumbled something that may have been a "Yes."

Her sudden laughter made him jump. "Clark, you idiot! You did forget, didn't you? That Lex asked _both_ of us to go with him to the annual charity gala at the Metropolis Aquarium?"

"The Aquarium thing? Is that next week already?" Sudden recollection swept over Clark, and he felt as if a huge meteorite boulder had been lifted from his chest. "I didn't know it was the same weekend as Homecoming."

"That was pretty clear just now in the Talon," she answered dryly. "I was tempted not to remind you, and go by myself to the gala as Lex's date. But I don't think Dad would have appreciated seeing my picture on the front page of the _Daily Planet, _next to a story about Lex Luthor's new sixteen-year-old playmate."

Clark sank lower in his seat and turned up the Coldplay tune on the radio. Chloe's smile broke into a grin.

It took almost an hour to get to Big Fin's hideaway, and Clark never realized before how grateful he was for alt-rock music stations. Chloe parked next to the snug log cabin overlooking the pretty tree-studded lake and went inside to rummage for supplies, while he peered down at the water anxiously, searching for signs of his large friend. He was surprised to spot a familiar figure crouching at the water's edge, reaching out to stroke a dark shape hovering just under the surface. A huge fin popped up to meet the hand, swaying like an unsteady black sail.

"Lex!" The slender kneeling figure straightened immediately, with the same easy elegance he displayed at LuthorCorp annual meetings. "I didn't know you were back already from California."

Clark's billionaire friend, Lex Luthor, unrolled the sleeves of his grey wool Armani sweater. As usual, his bald head was uncovered despite the chill in the air. It was, Clark thought, Lex's way of showing defiance to a world that had labeled him as a "freak" after the meteor strike had left him hairless, so many years ago. He could never look at Lex without feeling a twinge of guilt, but he also admired Lex's courage.

Lex smiled at Clark's approach. "I took the red-eye to Metropolis and got in this morning. I drove here straight from the airport." He waved a hand towards the far side of the cabin, where his favorite silver Porsche convertible was parked. "I brought some treats for our friend, but he still doesn't seem to have much appetite, I'm afraid."

The big fish swam slowly back and forth along the water's edge, ignoring the nuggets of food Lex had scattered on the surface. Clark knelt and held out his hand until Big Fin's catfish-like head popped up next to it. He nuzzled Clark's palm while Clark softly ran his other hand across the creature's huge body. His tail waved as if it were wagging, but it, too, seemed to be moving in slow motion.

"Hi, Flipper," Clark whispered. "Feeling any better?" The big creature's head broke the surface again, and his soft eyes seemed to focus on Clark. For a moment Clark could have sworn they looked apologetic.

"Don't worry, big guy," he told the fish in the cheeriest voice he could manage. "We'll get through this together. You'll be good as new any day now."

Lex shook his head doubtfully. "I hope so, but I didn't find out anything helpful in Monterey, I'm afraid. The experts there told me that the water samples I brought them looked fine, so the lake water shouldn't be the problem. Ditto the water temperature; he's used to this climate, after all. And there are no bruises or lesions on him that I can see. Of course I couldn't actually describe our friend to the scientists without giving him away, but the general opinion was that any freshwater creature should be thriving in this environment."

Clark exhaled slowly. "Well, that doesn't help much." He went on, hesitantly, "It doesn't look like we have much choice anymore, does it? We'll have to bring someone in to look at him."

A steel-blue glare so intense that it made him fall back a step fastened on Clark instantly. "That is _not _an option," Lex declared angrily. "Big Fin—he's…." Lex looked away, and—to Clark's amazement—his voice actually shook. "For lack of a better word, Flipper is not only unique, he's a….friend. In a way."

After the initial shock, Clark felt a huge smile spread across his face. "The last time we talked about this, you were the one who said he ought to be studied. Didn't you?"

Lex wouldn't look up. "I've changed my mind. I'm not about to risk his freedom, in exchange for a few tidbits of information."

Clark put a hand on Lex's shoulder. "OK."

In the water, a dilapidated Hooters cap popped up, followed closely by Big Fin's head. The creature pushed it toward Lex, who tugged it gently from the fish and tossed it a few feet away. As he watched Big Fin turn unsteadily and swim after it, he said firmly, "I swear I won't let anything happen to him, Clark. We'll handle this."

Clark nodded gravely, then frowned. "There's something you should know." Lex's piercing gaze turned back to him. "A Dr. Gough is in town, with a team of researchers, and they're looking for Big Fin. We just met the guy today at the Talon, and honestly, he makes me nervous. He sounds pretty determined."

Lex considered Clark's news thoughtfully. "Perhaps we should make the good doctor an offer he can't refuse." He waved off Clark's protest with a smile. "Don't worry, I won't do anything illegal. Just leave it to me, Clark, OK?"

Chloe ran down to join them, smiling sunnily and carrying a big plastic bag. "I may not be an expert, but I know one way to cheer up Flipper." Ripping open the bag, she produced a handful of fluffy white marshmallows. At the sound, Big Fin immediately moved closer, his huge tail flipping back and forth expectantly. When Chloe scattered a few of the marshmallows on the water, he snapped them up quickly, then waited, hovering, near her feet. "Good boy," she said approvingly.

"A fish addicted to marshmallows? Now I've seen everything." Lex crossed his arms and looked sternly at Chloe. "Those can't be good for him, you know."

"Knock it off, Lex. At least he's eating something. And look! He likes it!"

From a distance up the hill, under thick woodland cover, a bearded figure in a tweed jacket watched the trio with a pair of powerful binoculars. They shifted to zero in on a huge fin moving along the lake's edge, and the large tail that surfaced several feet behind the fin. Moving slightly in the other direction, they focused on the marshmallows floating in the water, being gobbled one by one by what appeared to be a large black catfish.

The man's eyebrows went up in amazement. He lowered the binoculars and crept away stealthily to the dark Accord that was parked several hundred yards away. Rolling out onto the country road, he flipped open his cell phone.

"Evans? Gough here. I'm going to need the boat and trailer soon for an important project, along with the strongest fishing net we've got in our supplies. And a tranquilizer harpoon, I think." He stopped, listening to the response. "No, Evans, I don't think it would be wise for you or the rest of the research team to help on this project. Unless you feel comfortable crossing Lex Luthor?" Another pause. "I didn't think so. Have the equipment ready for me as soon as possible. I'll need it in the next few days. Please let Dr. McNeil at the Metropolis Aquarium know that I'll be adding another specimen to the spare holding tank in their research lab soon." He stopped again, then added, "Oh, and Evans? Could you get me a few large bags of marshmallows? Yes, I said marshmallows. Thanks."

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Undercurrents, _a sequel to "An Alien's Best Friend"_**

**Rated PG**

With a welcoming handshake and a disarming smile, Lex waved Millar Gough into the overstuffed leather chair facing his desk. The doctor settled in comfortably, but Lex noticed that Gough's dark eyes darted in every direction, taking in every detail of his office.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Luthor. I never expected to have the opportunity." Gough's friendly greeting mirrored Lex's and, Lex reflected, probably was just as insincere. "You've taken quite an interest in marine biology recently, I understand. I'm certainly pleased to see such scientific curiousity in someone who's just been named "one of the next generation's captains of industry" by _Fortune 500._"

The good doctor obviously had done his homework. "Please. Call me Lex. And the honor's mine, I assure you. It's not often I have the chance to speak to a scientist of your standing without even having to leave my home. What brings you and your team to Smallville?"

His visitor's smile broadened. "And by all means, call me Millar. I'm surprised to hear that question from you, Lex. Given the fact that the creature I'm looking for was photographed in your own swimming pool just two months ago."

Lex leaned back as if he were making an effort to recall distant events. His pale blue eyes examined the paneled ceiling with vague interest. "Ah yes, now I remember. Um….the locals call it 'Big Fin,' don't they? Of course, the pictures were a little blurry—they were taken by a gardener with his cell phone, I believe—but remarkable nevertheless, if they're genuine. But, as you say, that was two months ago, and the creature, whatever it is or was, is long gone. Isn't it a little late for you to come looking for it now?"

Gough's answer held just the right note of regret. "Unfortunately, we academics don't have the flexible schedules or deep pockets of those in private industry. I needed to find funding for my team first."

"And what have you discovered?"

The doctor, his attention drawn by the display of rare fossils decorating Lex's bookshelves, seemed not to hear the question. Lex admired his skill in diversionary tactics. "What a fascinating collection of prehistoric marine life. May I ….?" At Lex's polite nod, he got up to examine them more closely. "It's true we haven't yet found any traces of this half-mythical creature, but we've made several other amazing discoveries in just the few days since we arrived. Apparently, this area boasts an incredibly high concentration of unusual or unique flora and fauna. Quite frankly, it's a scientist's dream. In fact"—he turned to face his host—"we caught something completely unexpected in the Kansas River last week. The most unusual shark I've ever seen."

Lex's surprise was unfaked. "A shark? This far inland?"

Gough nodded. "Amazing, isn't it? Even more remarkable, it's a type of shark that usually swims in schools, but not this one. She was alone."

While Lex mulled over this new information, the doctor resumed his examination of the fossil collection, stopping to peer more closely at a few small items tucked into the back of one particular shelf. Watching him, Lex caught his breath.

Gough reached over to touch a small glass dome, which protected a metallic, octagonal disk. "I see that your interests aren't limited to natural history."

Lex stiffened. "Doctor," he remarked in a mild voice that, nevertheless, made Gough drop his hand at once. "I'm flattered that you find my collection so fascinating, but I didn't ask you here to admire my taste in art."

"Ah," was the too-genial response. He returned to his chair. "So why did you ask me here?"

Lex pushed a piece of paper across the desk. "As you said, it can be difficult to find funding. There are one or two promising projects that I'd be willing to back financially, if you agreed to take part." He tapped on the paper. "Would this do for a start?"

Gough's eyebrows went up. "An impressive number of zero's. What research did you have in mind?"

"A group of Japanese scientists are researching new species of coral life in the Great Barrier Reef. I've heard whispers that they may have discovered some surviving examples of species once thought extinct."

Gough's sudden grin flashed brightly against his dark beard. "I assume this project would require my presence in Australia."

Lex tilted his head, as if puzzled. "Of course. As soon as possible, I'm afraid."

Lex had had enough experience in the fine art of corporate bribery to know how most people in the doctor's position would react to a donation that big. Usually they accepted it gratefully. Those who were too suspicious, or too afraid of the consequences, would refuse regretfully.

Gough's response, however, set off every internal alarm in Lex's finely-tuned system. He threw back his head and chuckled.

"Did I say something funny?" Lex's forehead wrinkled slightly.

"Actually, I'm surprised that you're so anxious to put a stop to my research in Smallville. I would have expected the son of the great Lionel Luthor to be the first in line to exploit a profitable opportunity." The doctor's grin stretched even wider. Lex resisted the urge to smash it with his fist. "Big Fin is just the beginning. From what I've seen, this town offers a treasure trove of new discoveries. Forgive me, but I find it hard to believe you haven't realized that."

"I'm not my father, doctor," Lex shot back, more sharply than he'd intended. "His idea of a 'profitable opportunity' is very different from mine." A sudden realization hit him, and it was Lex's turn to chuckle. "So that's it. You're working for my father."

The doctor's grin disappeared at once. "My backers prefer to remain anonymous," he answered stiffly. "What makes you think your father would be one of them?"

Lex leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Because if I've learned anything, it's that all low roads eventually lead back to Lionel," he said pleasantly.

Gough rose abruptly. "If you don't mind, Lex, I need to return to my work. We're pursuing several. . .promising. . .leads, and my time is limited. I have to be in Metropolis day after tomorrow for the Aquarium's annual gala."

"Oh, you'll be there too? Wonderful. Perhaps, by then, you'll have had a chance to think my offer through a little more thoroughly."

The glint in the doctor's eyes as they shook hands made Lex vaguely uneasy. Scarcely waiting for the door to close after his guest, he picked up his cell phone. "Security? I have a job for you…."

Once he left the mansion, Gough parked his Accord next to the first pay phone he saw. Speedily, he dialed a familiar number and spoke quickly, his mouth close to the receiver. "As you predicted, your son is having me followed. Tell your people to take the necessary countermeasures, but have them wait until Saturday. I'll be bringing the package to Metropolis then. If all goes well, our prize should be in my lab in Vancouver by Sunday."

Smiling, he hung up the phone and got back in the car, driving slowly along the main road leading into Smallville and checking in his rear view mirror. It took only a few minutes for the small sedan to reappear behind him. Nodding as if satisfied, Gough flipped open his cell phone and hit speed-dial.

"Evans? Do you have the equipment I asked for loaded on the truck? Good…..What? No, I don't want to pick it up yet!" He paused, listening, then said impatiently, "It's not important for you to know my reasons, Evans. What is important is that you do _exactly_ what I'm about to tell you. Understand? Good. Here's what I want…."

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Undercurrents, _a sequel to "An Alien's Best Friend"_**

Adjusting his tie for the hundredth time, Clark admired the spectacular view of the Metropolis skyline through the floor-to-ceiling windows of Lex's penthouse apartment. The whole city was bathed in a sunset glow. Far below, streetlights sprang to life one by one, forming radiant garlands that adorned the roads as they filled with the usual Saturday night traffic. Before long, he, Chloe and Lex would be part of it, on their way to the annual Aquarium Gala.

"Chloe!" he called through the closed door of one of the guest bedrooms. "Aren't you ready yet? By the time you come out, the sun'll be gone."

Her answering voice sounded slightly muffled. "Almost….mmmmph! This zipper's stuck. Just let me give it a tug. . . ."

It took every ounce of superhuman willpower for Clark to keep from X-raying the door. "Want some help?" he teased.

"Dream—ugh!—on, farmboy," she called back. "It's almost….there! Got it!"

Clark imagined Chloe stepping into a glittery dress and reaching behind her to pull a zipper up—slowly—along her naked back, until the skintight material revealed every curve. For some reason, his eyes began to burn. Quickly, he blinked away the vision, and the heat subsided.

At the click of a doorknob turning he looked around, and all rational thought stopped.

Framed in the doorway stood Chloe, wrapped from toe to head in shimmering sky-blue satin. Dreamily, Clark followed the lines of the dress as it swept up from the floor, hugged the curves of her hips, and finished in a halter top that wrapped snugly over Chloe's shapely chest. Chloe's hair was swept up into a graceful knot, from which a few golden curls had escaped to trail down her slender neck. Glittering silver-and sapphire earrings set off her eyes and the slight blush in her cheeks.

The dress wasn't just sky-blue, he corrected inwardly. It was deep sky-blue, like Chloe's eyes. Or like the summer sky above his mother's sunflower garden, when he was little. He remembered all the hours he'd spent playing in that garden, tilting his head to look sunwards like the flowers, imagining what it would feel like to lift off and soar into that intense, endless blue. He'd wanted to touch it, to taste it, to spend all his time looking at it.

Now, looking at Chloe, he felt the same way. He couldn't stop staring, and he became dimly aware that his mouth was hanging open.

Suddenly he realized that Chloe was staring back, and that her lips were tugging into the beginnings of a smile. "What do you think?" she asked, turning around slowly in the doorway.

Hastily, he closed his mouth, took a breath, and answered, "Um….it's really pretty, Chlo'. I mean, you're really pretty. That is, I mean…you're beautiful."

Chloe's teasing smile froze, and he heard her take in a small sharp breath. "That's nice of you to say."

"I mean it." He walked over and took her hands in his, tugging her gently towards the window. The last rays of the sunset lit up her face and glittered like blue fire in her earrings. Clark thought she sparkled more brightly than the city lights. "You're beautiful."

As gently as if he were touching a small bird, he cupped her cheek in his big hand. He was so close to her now that she had to tilt her head to see his face. She seemed so tiny, all of a sudden. Odd that he had never noticed that before; normally, all he saw was Chloe's natural energy and sunshine-filled temperament.

Chloe's breath felt warm against his palm, and her lips parted softly. "Thank you," she whispered.

Before he had time to think, Clark dipped down to meet those lips in a soft kiss. They broke apart briefly and then, without another word, he pulled her against his body and kissed her again, with a force that took him by surprise. Chloe's eager response excited him beyond words. He wanted to keep kissing her, to lift her up so that her face and his pressed together, to hold her tightly and let the waves of heat wash around them both. . . .

Chloe broke away from him and looked around, puzzled. "Is something burning?"

Clark tried to blink away the fiery sensation behind his eyes. Through a red haze, he saw tendrils of smoke rising from the curtains framing the huge window. To his horror, flame sprang up and spread rapidly. The smoke increased, and sprinklers in the ceiling sprang to life. Clark shut his eyes, pushed Chloe away from the fire, and waited for the heat to subside.

"What in the world…." Chloe began, when the sound of crashing china came from behind the closed doors of Lex's study.

Clark and Chloe exchanged a look, and Clark cautiously knocked on the study doors. "Uh, Lex? Anything wrong?"

There was a brief pause before Lex opened the doors. "Nothing at all, Clark." He flashed a glance at Clark's wet suit, and the soggy, blackened curtains. "What's going on out here?"

Clark tried his best not to look too guilty. "A little accident, that's all. I don't know how it happened, but I'll pay you back for the curtains. Sorry."

Lex answered, in a vague, preoccupied tone, "Not a problem. I was going to replace them soon, anyway. I'll call my valet to send you up some dry clothes. Right after I fire my soon-to-be-ex-Chief of Security." He turned to go back into the study, but Clark stopped him. "Lex, what happened?"

When his friend looked up from the phone on his desk, his haggard expression shocked Clark. "Gabe just called. Flipper's gone."

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: REVISED. For those who were puzzled by my apparent abrupt ending in this Chapter, my apologies! I've (finally) cleaned this up, and I'm posting Chapter Nine immediately after!**

**Undercurrents**

**Chapter Eight**

For once, Chloe thought, Lex actually did need that extra shot of Scotch.

In the plush surroundings of a LuthorCorp limo, Chloe nestled snugly under Clark's arm while Lex sat opposite them, wrapped in a brooding silence and nursing a glass filled with honey-colored liquid. For a while, the only sound was the soft purring of the black sedan's powerful engine as it approached the Aquarium.

"We'll find him, Lex." Clark's voice was a low rumble. "Don't worry. Gough and your dad won't get away with this." Chloe peered up at him, surprised by the grim authority in his tone.

"If Gough's at the Gala tonight," she said, managing a smile, "Big Fin can't be too far away. That's a point in our favor."

Lex nodded. "Yes. I look forward to talking to our friend the doctor as soon as possible. Whatever my father is paying for his prize, I'll double it."

Chloe shook her head forcefully enough to release a few blonde curls from her upswept hairdo. "That's not what I was getting at. I was just wondering why Gough would bother to attend the Gala at all. I mean, he's just made the catch of a lifetime. Why is he wasting his time schmoozing, when he could be on his way home, with Flipper in tow?"

Two pairs of eyes, one emerald and the other steely blue, focused on her instantly. "You think he's hiding Big Fin somewhere in the Aquarium?" Lex asked, rolling his shot glass between his palms thoughtfully. "You might be right, Chloe. My people couldn't find anything at Gough's research lab in Smallville. And the Aquarium's probably one of the few places around here with the facilities to hold a fish the size of Flipper."

Clark sighed, drew her closer, and kissed her forehead. "No," he said gently.

"I don't know what you're. . . ."

"Chlo', I know that gleam in your eye. It's that "Chloe-Sullivan-intrepid-reporter" look. The same one that always gets you into trouble. Remember Coach Arnold, the guy who nearly burned down the Torch office, with you in it? And Justin, who turned on you when he found out you were investigating him?"

"It's a good thing I did, or more people might have died," she shot back with a defiant glare that quickly melted under the effects of Clark's irresistible grin. Chloe wondered if the power of the Kent charm had ever been measured in kilowatts.

Clark said softly, "Lex and I will handle it, OK?"

"Oh, and Chloe?" Lex added, after downing his Scotch. "While we're on the subject of reporting, I'd better mention that the camera you so carefully hid in your clutch purse had better remain there. The Aquarium's director doesn't want any photography tonight, and we don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

The limo was rolling to a stop. Hiding her frustration, Chloe glanced out a tinted window for a glimpse of the famous Metropolis Aquarium on its most important night of the year. Shaped like a giant wave, built entirely of glass, and ablaze with lights, it seemed to float next to the wide expanse of the Kansas River, bathing the river and the glittering crowds in a golden glow.

Somewhere inside that pretty crystal palace, she was sure that Big Fin was hidden. And, right now, she'd trade her press pass to find out where.

"You'll be meeting the Mayor, of course, and probably the Governor," Lex remarked, pulling on his jacket. "Remember, their wives' names are Pru and Madelyn. As for the rest, don't worry. Chances are, they'll probably be more nervous than you are, once they see you're with me."

He opened the door, and closed it again at the burst of a dozen flashes. "Oh, and you might want to wait a minute or two before following me. Unless you'd like to make friends with the Metropolis papparazzi." Chloe and Clark watched, fascinated, as he rose from the car, seemingly completely at ease and flashing confident grins for the banks of photographers.

"He does know how to put on a show, doesn't he?" Chloe said admiringly.

Clark handed her out of the limo and escorted her along the thickly carpeted ramp that swept upwards to the main entrance. "Yeah, it's almost scary. Like watching a ringmaster in a circus." They trailed in his wake, lost in a throng of jewel-encrusted women and tuxedoed men.

Just before they reached the entrance, Clark stopped, squeezed her hand lightly, and bent down to whisper in her ear. "I'm proud to be your date."

Basking in the warmth of that steady green gaze, Chloe realized that she could never really resent Clark, even in over-protective mode. So many times in the past, she'd imagined how it would feel to see Clark looking at her with the kind of undisguised love she saw now in his eyes. None of those dreams, she decided, could possibly prepare her for the real thing. She sensed a power and strength beyond description hidden behind those adoring eyes, and it overwhelmed her. Clark Kent was a force of nature.

Fighting the urge to draw him into her arms, she stood on tiptoe to give him a quick kiss, then took his hand and led him into the building. "Aw, Clark," she murmured, turning away to hide her blush, "I bet you say that to every intrepid reporter you meet."

Any response Clark gave was drowned out by the thundering of cascading waterfalls in the enormous tropical rainforest that surrounded them. Here and there, brightly colored fish swirled in huge cylindrical tanks that rose up to the vaulted ceiling. The guests admired the displays and laughed at the monkeys chattering in the tall trees, before melting off onto one of the meandering pathways that led to the bar and reception area.

Chloe noticed that one wide pathway was blocked by a velvet rope, next to which stood a single security guard. A large sign nearby spelled out, in lurid red lettering: "SHARK ATTACK! The World of Jaws." Underneath the sign a plainer, black-and-white notice quietly added: "AQUARIUM STAFF ONLY - New Exhibit in Progress."

"That's weird," she remarked. "I thought the sharks were the hottest attraction here."

"One of them," answered a strange male voice. Chloe's eyes flew up to meet the appreciative gaze of the young security guard. At her glance, his smile broadened and, very slowly, one of his eyes closed in a wink.

"Chloe, come on!" Clark urged her forward, glaring at the guard. "We need to find Lex."

Ignoring Clark's insistent tugging, Chloe sized up her new admirer, as an idea slowly took shape. A risky one, but, she decided, it might just work.

Eyes still locked on the guard, she let an uncertain smile play on her lips.

At that moment, Lex burst through a path in the tropical forest without his press entourage. "I left our friendly reporters at the bar," he explained, as he headed toward Clark and Chloe. "Where have you two been? I'd like to introduce you to the Director."

Chloe sneaked a glance at the guard, who seemed suitably impressed. Good.

"We're sorry, we just got a little distracted," she answered apologetically, and reached out to take Lex's arm, ignoring the surprised arch of his brows. "Shall we go?" To Clark, who followed with an expression like a thundercloud, Chloe whispered, "I'll explain later."

They emerged from the path into an enormous palm-studded hall. Chloe's first impression was of an island fantasy; her second, of endless throngs of people. The trio threaded their way past knots of well-dressed partygoers, Lex stopping occasionally to exchange polite words. More than a few society beauties narrowed their eyes at Chloe, who was still clinging to Lex. She met their curious stares with a bright smile.

On the edge of a coral-filled lagoon, a familiar figure detached itself from a particularly large group of guests and strode up to them, hand extended. "Lex!" Gough called out, "And your Smallville friends! It's a pleasure to see you here."

For a split second, Chloe thought Lex would refuse to take the offered hand. Briefly grasping it, Lex replied, "And you, Doctor. In fact, you're just the person I wanted to see tonight."

The chill in that polite tone would have frozen a polar bear, but Gough seemed not to notice it at all. If it were possible, Chloe thought, his grin grew even wider, exposing too many teeth. "My thoughts exactly. This is a very special night for me, you see. I'm in a mood to celebrate."

Clark took a step forward, but Chloe saw Lex motion him back with a small gesture. "Really? Any particular reason?"

The doctor's dark eyes glittered triumphantly. "I'm not at liberty to say at the moment. But I hope to make my news public in the very near future."

Lex motioned Gough further away from the group. "Perhaps, before you do, you may want to listen to a proposition of my own. One that I assure you, you'll find very tempting."

"Does he really think Gough is going to listen to him?" Clark whispered morosely to Chloe. "Flipper could make him rich and famous. All Lex could do is make him rich."

Chloe waited to respond until Gough and Lex moved further away. "Clark, listen," she whispered back urgently, "I have an idea where he might be hiding Flipper. Can you keep an eye on him? I just need to check something out."

"No, Chloe! I told you, Lex and I will handle this. This guy's already a kidnapper—"

"Fishnapper," corrected Chloe.

"Whatever, he's slime, OK? Look, Gough's gone. Lex wants us to go over there. Let's hope he's got some good news."

She trailed behind him with a resigned sigh, watching as Clark and Lex began speaking in low, quick voices. The longer Lex talked, the darker Clark's expression grew, and the more urgent Lex's tone became. Whatever he was saying, she thought, it certainly wasn't helping much. "Guess it's up to me after all," she murmured.

A cluster of revelers appeared out of the crowd and swirled around them, as colorful as a school of tropical fish. While Clark and Lex continued their heated discussion, she began to back away into the group. Maneuvering through the slightly tipsy human obstacle course, Chloe eventually made her way to the other side, and the pathway back to the main lobby.

Across the hall, a pair of dark eyes watched the slender blonde slip away. When the last flicker of sky-blue satin disappeared down the pathway, Dr. Gough nodded politely to his companions and followed after her.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N We're getting close to the end now! In this entry, Chloe makes some important discoveries...**

**Undercurrents**

**Chapter Nine**

The ever-louder roar of waterfalls told Chloe that she was approaching the main entrance hall of the Aquarium. She paused to straighten the satin folds of her skirt, and reached up nervously to pat down a stray curl of golden hair.

Here goes, she thought. Let's hope that the same guard's on duty…and that he hasn't changed his mind.

Trying her best to imitate the society flirts she'd seen at the party, Chloe stepped out into the lobby. Her eyes slowly swept across the room, apparently in idle curiosity, until they settled on the path that led to the shark exhibit. Her admirer still stood guard next to the entrance, and she noticed that he straightened at her gaze. She smiled and gracefully turned to move closer, the soft rustle of her gown keeping time with her pace.

"Hi." Chloe kept her tone friendly, but pitched her voice low to add a suggestive note. "I got bored back there, and I needed a little fresh air."

The boy—he really wasn't much older than she was, Chloe saw now—smiled back, but didn't relax his stiff posture. "Yes, ma'am."

"Whoa!" Fighting her surprise, Chloe forced herself to keep moving. "Why have you gone all Mr. Freeze on me?" She knew the answer almost before she finished asking the question: Because of Lex.

His next words confirmed her suspicions. "Um….aren't you Lex Luthor's girlfriend?"

Chloe's dazzling grin concealed her quick thoughts. "Are you talking about my cousin? I'm just filling in tonight because his date cancelled."

"Really?" Chloe almost felt sorry for the poor guy. He sounded so hopeful.

Aloud, she answered, "Good," and allowed her lashes to sweep down against her cheeks before looking up through them coquettishly. "So, can we get better acquainted?"

His response was so much more eager than Chloe had expected that it threw her off-balance, forcing her to back up a step to avoid the arm that grabbed for her shoulder. "Has anyone told you how hot you look?"

"Yes…I mean, no! Not lately," she stammered, struggling to keep her thoughts clear. Things were rapidly spinning out of control, and it was time she made her move. Now or never, she decided, and swiveled to peer at the path back to the party. "Did you hear something?"

He followed her glance. "Not a thing. Now…where were we?"

Chloe'd spent enough time hanging out with Lana Lang to know what to do next. She turned wide, pleading eyes on the guard, and did her best impression of a frightened fawn. "I met this creepy guy at the party. I-I'm afraid he might be following me. Would you mind checking, just to be sure? Please?"

The guard grumbled, but strode across the hall and started down the path. The minute he was out of sight, Chloe flew into action, discarding her high-heeled shoes, lifting her heavy dress, and sprinting towards the closed exhibit. Behind her she heard his faint shout, but there were no pursuing footsteps.

Her gamble had paid off. She'd counted on him not daring to leave his post, especially not to chase after Lex Luthor's own "cousin." "Chalk one up for intrepid reporters," she whispered to herself between giggles. "And thank you, Lana."

She reached a long, darkened corridor lined with large, illuminated glass-walled tanks filled with sharks of every size and kind, swimming side-by-side with graceful sting rays and manta rays. The light reflecting through the water cast eerie, shifting green shadows across Chloe's gown as she moved forward, scanning each display carefully. The marine life in the tanks seemed to get bigger and more impressive the farther along she walked, but there was, as yet, no sign of Big Fin.

Nor was there any sign of construction, contrary to the notice posted at the guard's station. The farther along Chloe walked, the more convinced she became that the exhibit had been closed for another, more secret, reason.

But if so, where was Flipper?

At its far end, the corridor opened up into a vaulted exhibition hall dominated by a huge free-standing cylindrical tank, which, Chloe noted with disappointment, held nothing of interest. A quick glance took in a few specimen tables and some interactive displays, but nothing else. She began to walk around the vast central tank, searching in vain for any other corridors leading out of the hall.

Chloe shook her head in frustration. If Flipper wasn't here, why was the exhibit closed? It didn't make any sense. With a sinking heart, she glanced around the hall one last time.

A dark shape in a gloomy corner of the room caught her eye. She'd mistaken it for a blank wall a minute ago, but now, as the hazy light from the big tank played over its surface, she realized that it was actually a canvas curtain. Picking up her skirts, she ran lightly across the hall to investigate.

A notice on the barrier announced, "EXHIBIT IN PROGRESS," and "No Admittance." Hastily pushing aside the canvas folds, she slipped inside, and caught her breath.

A second tank, almost as big as the central display, was set into the wall. And, in it, a familiar tail flipped through the water.

"Flipper!" Before she was even aware of moving, she was in front of the display, nose pressed to the glass. On the other side, the large creature darted forward to meet her, nose to nose. His tail worked back-and-forth with so much force that Chloe could hear the water inside surging around him.

To her surprise, a second, smaller fish joined them at the glass. "Hey, who's this?"

The other creature flashed iridescent colors as it circled around Big Fin. It looked like a shark, except that its teeth were blunt, more like molars than the razor-sharp teeth made famous in _Jaws._ Chloe admired its graceful moves, watching it dart upwards, then return to bump against the glass panel that separated them. "Hi," she said, a little hesitantly. "Um….Pleased to meet you?"

She turned her attention back to her friend, whose tail was still moving energetically. "You look a lot better, big boy," she murmured affectionately. "That's good, anyway."

Off to one side of the tank, she glimpsed a door marked "Research Area 4." To her delight, it opened easily when she tried the knob. Inside, a glass wall to her left offered another view into the tank, and she smiled to see that Big Fin had turned to keep his eyes on her. A long table held piles of notebooks, vials, syringes, electronic temperature monitors….and a large bag of marshmallows.

Fishing for her camera in her purse, she opened the thickest notebook on the table and began reading, snapping photos of a few of the pages as she turned them.

"I didn't realize you were such a biology buff, Ms. Sullivan."

Chloe whirled towards the door, where Millar Gough stood smiling. And holding a small silver pistol, aimed directly at her.

"Don't be stupid, Doctor." She fought to keep her voice calm. "My friends know where I am."

"Do they? I seriously doubt that." The doctor sounded as pleasant as if he still were chatting at the party they both had left behind. With his free hand, he turned the key in the lock of the door behind him, and pocketed it in his jacket. "I saw you slip away from them."

Her chin lifted defiantly. "So you're going to kidnap me? Or kill me? That's an awfully high price to pay just to get an honorable mention in _Marine Life Monthly_."

He actually laughed out loud at that. "My dear," he answered, almost affectionately, "you're far too modest. Your 'Big Fin' is a remarkable creature, and he's unique. A discovery like this—well, besides being academically important, of course—will make me world famous. Not to mention obscenely wealthy, once I put him and his unusual companion on display."

"And how is keeping me here going to help?"

He shrugged. "I need time to transport these specimens back to Vancouver to conduct proper experiments. I'd rather not have to do that with Lex Luthor on my trail. After that—well, I'll let my backer decide what to do with you. He promised me he'd take care of any complications."

Chloe felt a chill crawl down her spine. "You mean Lionel Luthor. Lex told me he's been funding you." She tried to swallow, but discovered that her throat was too dry. Lionel Luthor's ruthless reputation was legendary—and, she suspected, well-earned.

Dimly she became aware of rapid flashes of movement in the tank. While keeping her attention focused on the doctor's silver pistol, she risked a quick glance in that direction and glimpsed a blurry shape speeding toward the glass.

Gough chuckled. "Lionel, hm? I really should deny that, I suppose, but why bother?" He picked up a syringe from the table and arched his brows appraisingly. "This should do nicely, I think. A very potent sedative—the same one, in fact, that I used on your friend in there."

Something thumped against the tank's glass panel. Chloe looked over and saw, in amazement, that Big Fin was slapping against it with his huge tail. "Flipper! Stop it! You'll hurt yourself!"

Gough followed her gaze, but did not drop his gun. "Fascinating! He seems to know what I'm planning, doesn't he? And clearly, he doesn't like it one bit."

The powerful tail hit the glass with renewed force, shaking the vials on the table. Chloe kept her eyes fixed on the pistol and thanked Big Fin for giving her the distraction that might give her an opportunity to grab it. "Aren't you afraid the glass will crack?" she asked, playing for time. "There must be thousands of gallons behind that panel."

Gough, however, refused to be distracted. "Not really," he said, dismissively. "It's several inches thick and shatterproof. Aquarium tanks are built to last."

He turned back to Chloe and raised the syringe, addressing her in the same reasonable tone he might use for one of his classroom lectures. "Please don't make this more difficult than it has to be."

He took a step closer. At the same moment, a painfully shrill sound, sharp as needles, erupted from the tank and mingled with the thudding noises of Big Fin's tail. Chloe held her ears as the note slid up the musical scale, increasing in intensity as it went. Desperately seeking its source, her eyes darted towards the glass panel, where the shimmery, smaller fish had appeared above Big Fin. Chloe tried to ignore the pain and look more closely. What she saw made her catch her breath. "It's not possible…."

She was interrupted by a low groan coming from Gough, who was grimacing in agony at the endlessly shrill notes.

Desperate, Chloe saw her chance. She pushed Gough back onto the table, and both the gun and the syringe flew from his grasp.

The high tone suddenly subsided. Gough scrabbled to reclaim his gun from the floor, but at that moment Big Fin's tail slammed against the panel with thunderous force.

"The glass! Look out!" Chloe screamed over the deafening sound. She pointed at the first small cracks appearing on the surface of the panel. They spread like lightning. With a look of horror, Gough dropped the gun again and raced for the door. Before he could reach it, the floor-to-ceiling panel shattered and a wall of water surged through it, knocking both Chloe and Gough off their feet.

In the last few seconds before losing consciousness, Chloe thought she saw the door to the lab burst open, and a tall dark figure standing on the other side. "Clark?" she gasped weakly, before the roaring tide engulfed her completely, and she slipped into darkness.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Undercurrents**

**Chapter Ten**

**A/N: This story's set in Season 2 (AU, but in that time frame), so Clark hasn't developed his super-hearing yet. Which may be important to remember for this part. ;)**

By the time Clark turned away from Chloe to find Lex, the party under the palm trees was swinging into full gear, and the room was filling up fast. Reaching back, he failed to find Chloe's hand in the crowd, but he assumed she was close behind.

It took every inch of Clark's imposing height to part the crowds that separated him from the quiet corner where his friend stood. Lex's downcast expression told him everything. "Gough didn't bite, I guess."

"No, Clark, the sharks weren't taking the bait tonight, I'm afraid." Clark blinked, disturbed. He hadn't seen that cold, thin smirk on Lex's lips for several weeks, not since they had discovered Flipper. It worried him. Whether Lex admitted it or not, the big, loveable creature had found an elusive soft spot in the billionaire's heart. To a man who hadn't known much love since his mother died, Clark thought, the kind of unconditional affection Big Fin offered must seem like a lifeline to a drowning man.

He didn't want to think about what might happen if that lifeline was suddenly yanked away.

"So what do we do now?" he asked softly.

When Lex lifted his head to face Clark, his expression was carefully blank. That was another bad sign. "_We_ don't do anything, Clark. I'll take it from here."

"And that means what exactly?"

Steel-grey eyes bore into Clark. "It means I'll do anything to save a friend. Even one that isn't human."

Pinned by that unwavering gaze, Clark struggled to stay calm, despite the cold suspicion that Lex might somehow be talking about more than Flipper. "He's my friend too, Lex. And we're going to save him. But we've got to do it without hurting anyone. We can't stoop to playing Gough's game—or your dad's game."

Lex's mask-like expression hadn't slipped. He extracted his cell phone from his jacket pocket. "Really?" he replied sarcastically. "That's very comforting. I'm sure my father would agree wholeheartedly." He flipped open the phone, hit speed-dial, and began talking without preamble. "Luthor here. Whoever the new Security Chief is, listen very carefully…."

"No!" One or two partygoers glanced curiously in their direction, and Clark suddenly realized he was shouting. Reddening, he continued more quietly, "I just remembered something Chloe mentioned a few minutes ago. She said she might know where the doctor was hiding Flipper. Isn't that right, Chloe?"

At the answering silence, Clark looked around in confusion. Lex, on the other hand, seemed completely unsurprised. He cut off his conversation quickly, then pocketed his cell. "Not there, is she?"

"Uh…no."

"Did she say anything else?"

Clark nodded grimly. "The shark exhibit. She thought it was strange that it was closed. And she asked me to keep an eye on Gough for her."

Lex frowned, scanning the room. "In that case, we'd better hurry. Because Gough seems to have disappeared as completely as Chloe."

They did their best to push through towards the pathway out to the lobby, but their progress was slowed by the thickening crowd and by the seemingly countless well-wishers who stopped Lex to shake hands and exchange greetings. Lex brushed each of them off as politely and quickly as possible, while Clark ground his teeth in frustration, fighting the temptation to blur into superspeed in front of the entire party.

At long last, they emerged into the "rainforest" in the entry hall, and Clark strode over to the path to the shark exhibit. Oddly, the security guard who had talked to Chloe wasn't there.

As he approached the path, however, he noticed a pair of feet protruding from the underbrush that bordered the path. Alarmed, he started forward, only to halt when the shrubbery began to rustle softly. The feet, and a uniformed figure attached to them, backed out from under the brush. When Clark saw what the figure was carrying, his eyes widened in alarm.

"Chloe's shoes!" he shouted, startling the guard, who snapped immediately to attention. The small high-heeled sandals plopped softly onto the mossy ground. Clark dove forward to pick them up, and straightened, towering threateningly over the speechless sentry. "Where is she? What have you done with her?"

To Clark's annoyance, the guard looked too frightened to do more than stare up at him, open-mouthed. His frown grew darker, and he was about to continue the questioning, when Lex's smooth voice interrupted.

"I assume there's some reason you have those shoes?" The guard's face drained of all color as he noticed Lex standing behind Clark. "S-sir," he stammered at last, "It's not my fault, really. Your cousin—she—just took off. She left her shoes here, so I thought I'd take care of them. Um. In case she wanted them back later."

Lex's hairless brows jutted upwards. "My _what?_ Oh, never mind," he added impatiently, cutting off the guard's halting reply. "Which way did she go? And, has anyone else been by here since?"

The guard pointed briefly down the pathway to the shark exhibit. "I think she went down there. Then some other Aquarium staffer flashed his pass at me and walked off in the same direction. I hope she won't get in trouble…sir?" The last sentence ended in a nervous squeak.

"Trouble? Oh, no, not at all. Cousin Chloe and I are on the best of terms," Lex remarked dryly, grimacing at the visibly trembling guard. "Are you sure you never worked for me? From what I've seen, you'd fit right in." He turned to peer in the direction the guard was pointing.

At that moment, neither Lex nor the guard was looking at Clark. Seizing the opportunity, Clark shifted into superspeed and raced around them toward the exhibit. He knew it was reckless, but by now he was far too concerned about Chloe to care.

Lex raised his head. "Did you just feel a breeze?" he asked. The guard nodded, then looked around. "I dunno where it came from…Hey, where'd…."

Lex closed his eyes momentarily. "Let me guess. My friend's disappeared, hasn't he?"

"Um…yeah. How'd you know?"

The billionaire smiled faintly. "It's getting to be a habit of his." He started down the path, waving off the guard. "You stay here. I'll deliver your regards to my cousin."

Meanwhile, Clark, still holding on tightly to Chloe's sandals, searched the darkened exhibition hall with a growing sense of fear. He'd already inspected the big free-standing shark tank and was disappointed to discover that it didn't contain Big Fin. But he had to be somewhere nearby, Clark reasoned, and wherever he was, Chloe would be too. And because Clark hadn't listened to her, she was in danger.

A series of heavy thuds sounding from behind one of the walls jolted Clark into activating his X-ray vision. What he saw sent a chill through his heart. There were the skeletal images of two swimming fish, one much larger than the other—the big one had to be Flipper, he thought. But there were also two human skeletons behind the wall, and one appeared to be holding a gun on the other.

Moving as noiselessly as possible, Clark approached the wall, noticing the closed door that separated him from Chloe and her captor. He barely avoided sighing aloud in frustration. As much as he'd like to, he didn't dare open it yet, not while Gough was aiming a gun at Chloe.

He was still debating strategy when a high, piercing note ripped through the air and rang out painfully in his head, forcing him to drop Chloe's shoes and clap his hands to his ears. One last loud thump shook the walls; he heard Chloe scream out, and then a deafening rush of water drowned out every other sound.

Before he had time to think, the door was off its hinges, allowing waves of water to pour out into the main hall. Drenched by the cascade still raining down from the tank, he waded towards the unconscious figure of Chloe, her blue satin dress billowing on the waves. There was no sign of Gough. At Chloe's pale, still face, Clark fought down sudden panic.

Dimly, Clark became aware that he was lifting Chloe's sodden, limp form and carrying her to a far, dry corner of the hall, where a small stairwell raised the level of the floor. Carefully, he lay her at the highest point and felt her neck gently for a pulse. It was only after his fingers sensed the steady heartbeat that Clark realized how long he'd been holding his breath. He also noticed that the drops trickling down his face weren't entirely from the water in the tank. With a sense of enormous relief, he reached down to stroke Chloe's warm cheek.

He would never forget her heartbeat again, he was sure. He knew now that it measured his own life, as well as hers.

Clark felt as though he could stay here forever, bending protectively over this slender, strong, incredible girl. _She was willing to risk her life to save a creature most people would consider a freak_, he thought with wonder. _How would she react if she knew the truth about me?_

He didn't want to move, but he knew that he had to, and quickly. Big Fin surely must need his help, Gough was still missing—and Lex would be arriving very soon. Clark stood up slowly, pausing just long enough to take off his suit jacket and tuck it carefully around Chloe's bare shoulders. Wet though it was, he hoped it would warm her at least a little. Then, briefly checking the entry corridor to make sure Lex wasn't too close behind him, he blurred away towards the flooded lab.

As he scanned the corridor, Clark didn't notice that Chloe's eyelids were beginning to flutter. When he sped away, her head turned to follow, and her eyes were wide open in astonishment.

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Undercurrents**

**Chapter Eleven**

It took Clark only a split-second to return to the lab, but already the flood from the now-empty tank was receding as the water flowed into the main hall and spread out in a shallow pool. A low groan sounded from a corner of the room, and he turned to see Gough's limp, drenched form thrown against the wall under the wreckage of a couple of chairs, still clutching his gun.

The doctor was unconscious and a nasty-looking bruise stained one side of his head, but a quick X-ray scan told Clark that no bones were broken. After pocketing the gun, Clark left him to check on Big Fin.

To his horror, the big creature lay gasping on the bottom of the drained tank, weakly trying to push his head deeper into a few remaining shallow puddles. Next to him, a smaller, silvery, shark-like creature flopped around, its movements gradually slowing.

Stepping over the sharp-edged remains of the glass panel, he knelt to stroke his friend's scaly back, which was already drying out into a series of ashen splotches. Weak though the large fish was, he lifted his head slightly to meet Clark's gentle touch. Clark felt his throat tighten.

"You saved Chloe, didn't you, big guy?" he whispered hoarsely, over the tears he fought to hold back. "You shattered the glass, and now you're the one who needs to be saved."

Clark peered up at the tank's opening far above, on the Aquarium's second level. "If I can get you guys up there, I can get you out," he muttered.

The last time he'd been here was during an eighth-grade field trip, but if he remembered right, there should be a terrace on the second level, overlooking the river. On a chilly autumn night like this one, it would, almost certainly, be deserted. If he could carry the two fish that far without being seen, he could jump down from there to the river bank and set them free.

But if he did, how could he explain it to Lex and Chloe? _Whatever I tell them, they'll know I'm lying, _he thought hopelessly.

He looked down again at Big Fin and his companion as they gasped for breath. _Do I keep my secret, or do I help them?_

Pushing aside his fears, he reached down and gently scooped up the two heavy creatures, tucking one under each arm, as easily as if they were rag dolls. "Come on, Flipper. And, um, Flipper's friend. Time to go home."

………………

On top of the stairs in the main exhibition hall, Chloe propped herself up on her elbows, still staring after Clark. At some point, she supposed, she'd have to close her mouth and start breathing again. But right now, she needed to think.

She'd always known Clark was different.

For all his undeniable farmboy sweetness and charm, there was too much about him that didn't add up. The countless unexplained rescues. The lame excuses he always made up afterward. She shuddered at the brief, chilling memory of herself, trapped in a premature grave, and of Clark's strong arms reaching down to pull her to safety.

But, she realized, Clark's mystery went deeper than that. She'd never believed he was just another hapless Smallville resident who'd been blessed—or cursed—with strange abilities by the town's trademark green rocks. Ever since she'd first met him, she hadn't been able to shake the nagging sense that, underneath the "aw shucks" attitude and the awful plaid shirts, Clark was much more than he seemed. Chloe had spent years trying to discover what he concealed under that cloak of normality.

Today, she'd gotten her first glimpse.

_Most reporters would kill for a story like this_, she mused. Maybe that was why Clark had never trusted her enough to tell her the truth about himself. And she had to admit, if she hadn't known Clark, or lived in Smallville as long as she had, the temptation might be too much for her too.

"So I guess I can't blame him," she muttered softly. "But now's my chance to prove he's wrong."

"OK, Sullivan." She forced herself out of her reverie and rose up onto wobbly bare feet. "Showtime." Finding her balance, and gathering up the sodden folds of her satin gown, she began picking her way carefully down the steps and across the flowing streams that raced across the main floor, on her way to find Clark.

……………………

It took Clark only a few seconds to carry Big Fin and his friend to the river's edge, where he let both of them slip quietly under the waves. To his relief, the huge fish seemed to come to life almost at once, swimming with powerful, quick strokes by the smaller shark's side. Flipper's tail broke the surface in the moonlight, waving a small salute, before both fish disappeared in the darkness.

Clark smiled. No matter what the cost, it was worth it to know that his friend was now safe and healthy.

He made it back to the lab just in time to see Chloe slowly approaching from the exhibition hall, walking barefoot through shallow pools of water that glittered with broken glass. Alarmed, he was at her side in an instant, barely bothering to conceal his speed.

"Chlo'! Don't come any further, you'll cut your feet."

The smile she wore when she looked up at him was enough to shatter Clark's own heart into a million happy pieces. "In that case," she replied brightly, raising her arms to his shoulders, "how about giving me a lift?"

He swept her up at once, cradling her securely. Her warmth against him felt as natural as breathing. "Whatever you say, Ms. Sullivan," he murmured softly.

They were standing in the lab before Clark remembered his dilemma. "Uh, Chloe, about Big Fin….."

The gentle pressure of Chloe's fingers against his lips surprised him into silence. "All I need to know is, are they OK?" He nodded as she continued, suddenly all business, "We don't have much time. Lex will be here any minute." She pointed to a door in the back of the room that Clark hadn't noticed before, half-hidden by the remains of a bookcase. "Can you open that?"

Had Chloe suddenly lost her mind? Clark stared, puzzled. "Why?"

"Just do it, please? I promise I'll explain later."

"What if it's locked?"

Her mouth curved upwards again, and one eyelid flicked down in the barest hint of a wink. "Somehow, I don't think it will be. Humor me?"

Alarm bells began going off in every part of his head as realization washed over him. _She knows._

What should he say? Nothing his parents had told him had prepared him for a confrontation with Chloe, especially a Chloe who was snuggled so comfortably in his arms. It made it impossible for him to think clearly.

She raised her lips to kiss him lightly on the cheek, whispering in his ear, "Uh, Clark? Sometime this week would be good."

Biting back his questions, he set Chloe carefully on her feet in a relatively clean-looking puddle, waded over to the back door, and yanked it open, wincing a little at the sound of twisting metal as the lock gave way. Curiously, he peered past the door into a moonlit hallway. Off in the distance, soft light poured through a small window.

"This must lead out to the river," he said, mentally kicking himself. When he moved Big Fin, he hadn't thought to check the lab for other possible exits.

"What leads out to the river?"

Clark and Chloe both whirled around to face Lex, who was standing in the doorway, slightly breathless. His expensive trousers were soaked to the knees in Aquarium salt water, and his Armani dress shoes squeaked as they trod on the glass and debris littering the lab floor, but otherwise he seemed as much at ease as he had chatting with the Mayor at the Gala. He nodded at Chloe. "Nice to see you, Cousin." Clark wasn't sure, but he thought Chloe actually blushed.

Lex continued his inspection of the wreckage. "Lab accident, I take it?" He noticed the still-unconscious form of Gough, slumped in the corner, and a slow smile spread across his face. "Doctor? For once, I can honestly say, I'm very pleased to see you."

Then his gaze fell on the shattered tank. Clark held his breath nervously as Lex examined it with narrowed eyes. "Would this have anything to do with the loud thumping I heard, out in the hall?"

He moved past Clark to get a closer view. One section of the tank's large glass panel was still intact, and, reflected in the glass, Clark could see Lex's expression freeze suddenly. Whether he was staring at the panel, or at something beyond, Clark couldn't tell.

"Lex? Are you alright?"

The sound of Clark's voice roused Lex out of his trance. "Where's Flipper?" he asked quietly.

Before Clark could stammer out an answer, Chloe spoke up. "They needed water, so we took them out to the river," she explained, pointing to the back door.

Distracted by Chloe's pointing finger, Lex missed seeing Clark's jaw drop. "Really?" he remarked in a voice laced thickly with polite skepticism. "Big Fin must weigh several hundred pounds. I would have said that even you and Clark together couldn't have carried him quite that far."

Chloe's worried frown told Clark that she needed help. He searched desperately for an idea, and found it in a pile of twisted metal leaning against the table. "We didn't carry them, Lex," he said evenly. "We used one of those." He nodded at the pile. "That cart is pretty smashed up, but we found another that still rolled along pretty well. Luckily, they both fit in it." Behind Lex's back, he saw a relieved smile light up Chloe's face.

"Wait a minute," Lex's narrowed eyes gleamed. "Did you say, '_they_'? There were two of them?" Clark nodded, and Lex asked quickly, "Was the other one a shark, by any chance?"

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Yes, as a matter of fact. A little smaller than Big Fin, too. He sort of….sang….and the tank burst open." She shrugged, half-apologetically, at Lex's stare. "It's a long story."

His answering chuckle was completely un-Luthorlike. "I'm sorry," he said, when he saw Clark and Chloe's curious reactions. "I was just remembering something the good Doctor mentioned in my office a few days ago. He said he'd caught a very unusual shark about two weeks ago, in the Kansas River near Smallville." He paused. "A _female_ shark."

Chloe tilted her head in the way she always did when something interested her. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting, Lex?"

The two exchanged knowing looks while Clark watched, baffled.

"The timing's right, isn't it?" Lex said to Chloe. "Didn't Flipper start acting strangely about two weeks ago?" She nodded, biting her lip thoughtfully. "When you saw him a few minutes ago, did he seem better?"

"Wait a minute," Clark interrupted, struggling to catch up with the conversation. "Are you saying that this other fish is Flipper's mate or something?"

"It's a possibility," his friend replied with an amused smile. "I think that, for the last two weeks, we've been dealing with a very love-sick fish."

"How on Earth could he even have known that his singing friend was captured?" Chloe demanded.

Lex's shrug answered them both. "I have no idea. But we all live in Smallville," he continued, directing a wry smile at Clark, "We ought to be used to the impossible by now."

A series of low groans coming from the corner of the room caught their attention. Three pairs of eyes watched closely as Gough blinked awake.

Slowly, as if in pain, the doctor opened his mouth, peering at Clark through bleary eyes. "Who are you?" he muttered at last. Then, his head swiveling to take in Lex and Chloe, he added, "Who are any of you?" Finally, he stared in disgust at the devastated lab. "And where the devil am I?"

There was a brief silence. "Don't worry, Doctor," Lex answered mildly. "I expect you've only got a concussion." He grinned. "Believe me, I know how it feels."

Clark handed Lex the gun he'd taken from Gough. "Mind watching him for a while, while Chloe and I go for help?" At Lex's nod, he escorted Chloe back into the main hall.

Once they were safely outside the lab, he took a deep breath. "Chlo', we need to talk," he whispered, nervously.

To his amazement, Chloe's answering smile was as warm as ever. Whatever she knew, however she had found out, it didn't seem to make any difference to her at all. She laced her arms around his neck. "Whenever you want to, Clark. It's up to you. Just do me a favor, OK?"

"Anything."

Her eyes danced mischievously, but she kept her voice low. "Next time you decide to switch to warp-speed, make sure no one else is awake to see you?"

Clark was still deciding how to respond when he heard Chloe giggle. "Clark Kent, Man of Mystery, shocked speechless. I wish you could see yourself right now."

Clark was very glad he couldn't. "But the door? How could you—er—be so sure I could open it?"

Chloe's cheek dimpled in a way that made him want to forget all about conversation. "Do you remember that time last year, when some idiots stuffed Pete in his own locker, and you got him out?" Scarcely waiting for his answering nod, she went on, "And you claimed that the lock on the locker must've been broken?"

"But Pete's locks were always broken!"

Chloe sighed. "I guess you never knew that Pete borrowed that lock from me, just the day before. No way was it broken."

"You knew, even back then," he murmured softly.

She shook her head. "I wondered. But, Clark—"she took his face in her hands, suddenly serious—"I would never have told anyone. I know there's more, but I don't need to hear it. Not now, not ever, if you don't want to tell me. Like I said, it's up to you."

Her blue eyes lifted to meet his gaze, and he was reminded, once again, of the endless sky above his mother's sunflower garden. Almost by reflex, he dipped down to meet her lips, at first gently, then, encouraged by her eager response, more forcefully, exploring what was offered to him with wonder. This time he was prepared for the now-familiar waves of heat that rose up behind his eyes. The redness subsided, and the kiss went on.

It was Chloe who broke it at last, for lack of breath. "Wow." She paused for a moment. "That was just….Wow."

He bent over her, wishing for the right words to say. "It meant a lot more than that to me, Chloe," he said at last, knowing that it was true. "Thank you," he added, and wondered why he saw tears well up in Chloe's eyes.

"We'd better get back." But, instead of heading back to the lobby, Clark circled the area near the lab doorway, peering closely at the soggy floor. Chloe tilted her head inquisitively. "Hey, Prince Charming," she murmured warmly, "did you forget something? Your white horse, maybe?"

He laughed. Funny, he thought, how easy it was to laugh, even though he knew his secret was blown. But this was Chloe, and Chloe was like no one else.

He'd always known that Chloe was different.

"No, Princess," he smiled back, and ducked a playful bat from Chloe's small hand.

"Watch who you're calling a Princess, mister. Someone else in Smallville already has that title sewn up."

"Well," he drawled, squinting at one particular dark corner of the hall, "there are fairy princesses, and then…." He went to retrieve something from the corner. Silvery leather glinted in his hands. "…and then, there are real princesses."

"My _shoes_!" she exclaimed in surprised delight, but when she reached for them, he waved her back.

"Yeah, a little wet maybe, but I bet they still fit." Ignoring Chloe's astonished expression, he knelt in front of her, gently took one bare foot in his hand, and slipped it into the little sandal, then repeated the process with her other foot. "Yep. They fit perfectly."

Grinning, he lifted her into his arms, her silver-shod feet shimmering in the watery light from the huge tanks. "Come on, Cinderella," he said, kissing her again, more softly this time. "Shall we go back to the ball?"

**TBC (Epilogue immediately follows in next post!) **


	12. Epilogue

**Undercurrents**

**By Carcassi**

**Epilogue – _A Few Days Later_**

**Part One**

Back in his office, Lex leaned back in his favorite leather desk chair, cell phone raised to his ear.

"They're back safe in the lake? Both of them?"

As he listened to the answering murmur in his ear, a smile lit up his face that was nothing like the smile he wore for Luthor corporate events. "Good…No, I'm not surprised they turned up at your swimming hole. I've learned not to underestimate Flipper, and I think we'd better not make that mistake with his companion."

Another listening silence. "Dr. Gough?" His grin turned slightly wolfish. "A very sad tale, I'm afraid. He says he can't remember anything about that night at the Aquarium. Not only that, but the name "Big Fin" drew a blank from him, according to some of my more reliable sources." Lex's tone grew sharp. "I agree, we've been very lucky. We can't count on that again."

The murmuring voice in his ear continued, softening Lex's expression. "OK, Clark." A moment's pause. "I trust you to make sure they're safe." He started to disconnect, then spoke again. "Oh, and Clark? Let me know what you and Chloe decide about my other suggestion, would you? Thanks."

After a few more words, Lex flipped his cell shut, leaving him alone, silently facing a paper-strewn desk. Ignoring the two or three memos marked "Priority" stacked neatly on his blotter, his gaze strayed to the bookcase, where the small octagonal disk sat preserved under a glass dome.

Slowly, never taking his eyes off the disk, Lex rose from his chair, moving forward until he was close enough to pick up the dome that encased it. Lifting it, he took the disk in his hand.

Hungrily, he took in, for the hundredth time, the undecipherable hieroglyphs encircling the disk, and the strange, extraterrestrial, metal on which they were engraved. Whatever it was, wherever it had come from, Lex was convinced that, if he could uncover its meaning, it would answer every question he'd ever had about Smallville. Which, of course, meant every question he'd ever had about Clark.

But, as he stared longingly at the tantalizing object, another image swam up in his memory—one that had haunted him ever since that evening at the lab in the Aquarium, when, for one bone-chilling moment, he'd looked at the glass panel of the display tank, and seen his own worst nightmare.

In the glass, he'd seen Clark's reflection. And in his horrified imagination, that reflection had been transformed into a vision of the real Clark, under glass, imprisoned in Big Fin's place, a lab subject ready for experiments.

It was a grim possibility, and one he'd somehow avoided confronting, in his eager pursuit of explanations for what the meteors had done to him, and for the peeled-off roof of a water-logged silver Porsche. In that moment at the Aquarium, Lex had finally realized that it was time to make a choice.

Carefully, Lex replaced the disk under its dome and slowly walked over to the special place in the bookcase that concealed his office safe. Dialing it open, he deposited the mysterious artifact in the safe's deepest recess. His free hand reached into his pocket and drew out his cell phone.

He hit one of his speed-dial numbers and barely waited for an answer. "Hello, is Dr. Hamilton there? This is Lex Luthor. When he comes in, please ask him to call me at once. I'm afraid I have some bad news for him. I'm cancelling our project."

He decided he could live with a few unanswered questions, after all.

Lex shut the door of the safe and spun the lock.

**Part Two**

On the banks of Big Fin's lake, Clark and Chloe basked in the warmth of an Indian summer sun, watching their friend and his new companion chase each other over and under the glittering waves. When they came close to the water's edge, Chloe tossed a shower of marshmallows in their direction. The two fish darted forward eagerly.

Chloe's delighted laughter rang out in the clear air. "Hey, Flipper, leave a few for your girlfriend!" The big fish had already gobbled up three of the fluffy treats, but at the sound of Chloe's voice, he hung back obediently, tail waving lazily just under the surface, while the small shark moved in to grab one or two. In the sunshine, her iridescent scales shimmered in rainbow colors.

Clark tucked his cell phone in his jacket pocket and let his arm fall around Chloe's shoulders. She snuggled happily against him. "She looks awesome," Chloe remarked, watching the fish streak around Big Fin. "Flipper's got good taste."

"Mmmm," Clark agreed, drawing her closer. "He's not the only one."

Chloe lifted an eyebrow coyly. "Keep up the flattery, Mister. If you play your cards right, I might just give you a marshmallow too."

From Clark's expression as his head dipped closer to hers, she guessed that marshmallows were the last thing on his mind. But, to her frustration, he pulled himself up before she could react. "I almost forgot. Lex wants to know if we like the name he thought up for our new friend. What was it again? Mel—something or other?"

"Melpomene." Clark's forehead wrinkled slightly in confusion, so she pronounced it again, more slowly. "Mel-POM-o-nee. She was the Greek muse of music, and according to Lex, she's the mother of the Sirens. Which, he says, makes it the perfect name for a singing fish."

Clark sighed. "Lex and his Greek mythology. Oh well, I guess it beats 'Mrs. Flipper.' And we can always call her 'Mel' for short."

Chloe nodded. "If it were me, I'd just name her 'Angie,' but I don't want to disappoint Lex." Watching Flipper and his companion at play, she added, almost to herself, "Funny, isn't it? You wouldn't think two fish from completely different species would ever get along that well. And, yet, somehow, they seem to fit together." Clark said nothing, but he looked unusually thoughtful.

Chloe had just leaned her head against his shoulder when he spoke abruptly, jolting her into attention. "Chloe. What if Big Fin was more than just a different species? What if…what if he were from another world?" At the nervous crack in his voice, Chloe looked up, puzzled.

Clark leaned closer, searching her with anxious eyes. "Would that make a difference?" he asked, with surprising intensity.

Chloe wondered what he was trying to say. "Why should it?"

She was unprepared for the pain she saw in those clear green eyes. "Because he'd be an alien, Chloe." He hesitated, then added, in a voice so low she could barely hear it, "Like me."

One look at him, and her flip response died in her throat. "You're not joking, are you?"

Slowly, sadly, he shook his head.

She caught her breath, thunderstruck. For one dizzying instant, it seemed to her that the ground under her feet shifted and fell away. Her best friend wasn't from this world. He wasn't human.

_This_ was the secret that Clark had concealed for so long under that protective cloak, and that he was now entrusting to her. It was overwhelming.

Dimly, she became aware that Clark was watching her closely, and she forced her lips to form words. "The meteor shower?" she asked softly. He nodded.

"Does it make a difference?" he whispered.

Chloe felt herself smile through the tears that welled up in her eyes. "Clark," she replied at last, confidently, reaching up to touch his face, "If I were Mel, and Big Fin were an alien, I'd be happy that he ever landed here. And I'm happy that you did, too."

Clark's face immediately lit up like a Christmas tree. Whooping with joy, he lifted her and spun her around until the landscape blurred. "Ack! Clark, watch it! Some of us get dizzy, y'know?"

He set her down immediately, steadying her. "Sorry. For just a second, I could've sworn we were walking on air. Silly."

Before she could answer, a high, sweet note sounded over the lake. Far out in the deepest part, Flipper and Mel were swimming together, their fins breaking the surface in perfect tandem.

"I've changed my mind," breathed Clark, as he listened to the music. "I think Lex chose a good name for her. She's definitely related to the Sirens."

Chloe reached for his large hand, lacing her fingers in his. "Clark Kent, if you dare say that they 'make beautiful music together,' I will never speak to you again," she huffed in mock outrage.

"OK," he replied, a wicked gleam in his eye. "How about warning you that you're about to be abducted by an alien?"

She looked up at him with an equally wicked answering grin, and popped a marshmallow in his open mouth. "Do your worst. Take me to your leader."

"Mmmm. After I finish my marshmallow. And conduct some important research." He dipped his hand in the open bag Chloe held, and extracted another fluffy white confection. "Experiment No. 1: Do Humans Like Sugar?" He fed her an especially, large, sticky treat, then kissed her softly. "Yep, I guess they do. And they taste great afterwards."

She stood on tiptoe and kissed him back. "Know what? So do aliens."

Gently, he drew her closer. "I think we need more time for research, don't you?"

Their lips met again, while Mel's song echoed around them. In the middle of the lake, two tails flipped up, and dove as one under the waves.

**---FIN---**


End file.
